The Luck Of The Irish
by hp-gal22
Summary: Katerina Pettinato didn't expect much out of Hogwarts, but a little Irish Charm makes it better then she can imagine.
1. The Quidditch World Cup

**Authors Notes: So, this fic is branched off my previous fics I Will Be Waiting For you, Saying Goodbye and I Will Remember you. This can be read with or without reading my other fics, however keep in mind that there are some other OC pairings as well. This one focus' on Katerina Pettinato ( one of Karina's best friends in my previous trilogy) and her romantic endeavors with none other then Mr. Charm himself, Seamus Finnigan. I'm really enjoying this pair and have fun reading! And remember to Review! :D **

Chapter 1

The Quidditch World Cup

"For good riddance, Katerina, would you hurry the hell up?" Iris called from up ahead, "the port key can't wait forever, you know!"

"Well, if you had the decency to help me, then maybe I'd be able to fulfill your request," I retorted, struggling with the heavy backpack slung across my shoulders. I stopped, catching my breath. If she thought I was supposed to carry this all the way up the rest of the hill at the speed of light then she was mental.

"Katerina, drop it," my oldest sister, Alicon called haughtily.

"What?" I exclaimed, "I'm not starting anything!" I couldn't believe her, now of all times to try to get me into trouble.

"The bag, you dung-brain," Alicon rolled her eyes,

"Who are you calling dung brained? I'm not the one who failed the Muggle Studies O.W.L!"

"Excuse me, but I didn't fail-,"

"Well, you didn't technically pass either…52…and you need a 65 for an acceptable,"

"It's a useless subject Katerina,"

"Exactly! It's a joke! This is exactly why it should have been a breeze to pass!"

"Well if you're so witty, try balancing 6 N.E.W.T courses on your head,"

"For your information, I'm going to balance all 12!"

"You could not handle it. You're not even in school yet!"

"But I will be. And I know that I will not be a lowly Hufflepuff like you!"

"Why you," Alicon exploded, "you think you're so smart,

Iris cut her off, "I can't believe dad decided to take you with us. I f it were up to me and Ali, you and Giovanna would be at home!"

"Well it's not up to you!" my younger sister Giovanna butted in.

"Yeah!" I agreed.

"Girls, stop this, this instant!" my father Gerald snapped, clearly sick of our bickering, "if you don't stop right now, we'll turn back and no one will be going!"

Alicon and Iris shut up, springing ahead out of earshot. Those two drove me nuts with all their incomprehensible babbling. About what really? Boys? It seemed to be all they talked about, and Giovanna and I didn't understand them one bit. What is so good about men? Immature, filthy creatures in my opinion. What good were they? I'm eleven and the ones I know still behave like they're 6. I couldn't understand my older sisters' reasoning no matter how hard I tried.

I loved when those two, Alicon and Iris were away at school. It was just me and Vanna at home, the attention of my parents finally diverted from the two of them to us. Vanna and I-we get on well most of the time. She's a year younger then me, but in all honesty, it actually doesn't annoy me one it. Well maybe sometimes, but in comparison to Alicon and Iris, she is a lot more tolerable to me then my two older sisters.

However, this year will be different. This year, I have to go with them. Of course I've heard that Hogwarts is absolutely amazing, but why do I have to go off so soon? Going to friends' houses for sleepovers scares me. I seldom ever do, and when I do go to my friend Cheyenne's house I don't do much sleeping anyway. How could my parents think that I would actually be able to handle being away from home for months at a time? I'm only eleven, too soon to be off on my own. In fact it seems to me that these 11 years of my life have flown right by, way too fast. The peace, the comforts of home; they were all being snatched away from me, so it seemed. And the thought of not having my sister around….I couldn't imagine it. I really couldn't. Vanna and I did everything together. She was more then just my sister, she was my best friend. Leaving her for so long…I felt a lump rise in the back of my throat. Who would be there for her? Who would protect her? It had always been the two of us. The memories flooded back to be. Hadn't it been I who caught her when Iris knocked her off her broomstick when we played Quidditch last summer? Wasn't it me who had stopped her from digesting the puking potion that my cousin Jack had decided to spike her pumpkin juice with? And the time when we had been in Italy, visiting my grandmother, a pack HinkyPunks nearly pulled her out into a bog. If I hadn't been there, if I hadn't managed to shoot up red sparks for Dad to find us, then she may as well have been gone.

Vanna noticed the somber expression that had fallen upon my face. She knew that my thoughts had drifted to the futuristic prospect of leaving.

"Kat, we'll be at the Cup soon!" she exclaimed, diverting my attention away from my current thoughts, "Can you believe it? The Quidditch World Cup!"

"Hardly," I answered. I was so excited. The 422nd Quidditch world cup was being held right here in Britain. Never, did I think that Britain would host the cup, but this year it was and I was beyond excited for the Ireland vs. Bulgaria game. Quidditch has been in our family for years. My grandfather had played for the Italian team in his younger days, as well as my father, and my mother had played Beater on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team when she had attended Hogwarts. It was also my best position. I nearly always took it over, while Giovanna played Keeper. It was my goal, my ambition to make the Ravenclaw team. I knew that was where I wanted to end up. Alicon was a Gryffindor. Iris was in Hufflepuff and I knew that there was no way I was horrible enough to be in Slytherin. My sisters weren't the only reason Ravenclaw house drew me. My mother for one, had been a Ravenclaw herself. Second of all, I felt like I had a lot to offer. I wasn't joking when I told Alicon I wanted to tackle all 12 O.W.L subjects. I wanted to do what she couldn't do and I knew I could.

"I'm so excited to see the Irish keeper in action!" she cried.

"And the beaters," I nodded in agreement.

"And Viktor Krum!" Giovanna exclaimed. I nodded again. The Bulgarian seeker was by far one of the most talented seekers the game of Quidditch had ever seen.

"He's pretty amazing,"

I looked ahead. We had finally reached the portkey, which was and old watering can.

"Alright, everyone gather round," my mother Marie announced, her long blonde hair overflowing her shoulders like a waterfall. Of all my sisters, I was the only one to have inherited it. Alicon, Iris and Vanna all had inherited my father's dark chestnut, almost ebony, color.

The six of us managed to squeeze around the portkey. Mum looked around, making sure everyone was accounted for.

"On the count of three," Mum said once everyone had grasped the handle.

"One, two, three!"

I felt the earth shift from underneath us.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. We were leaving Lisburn, North Ireland, suddenly spinning into what seemed to be a silver lightening storm.

"How much longer?" Giovanna moaned. We had been travelling for at least 10 minutes.

"I think I'm going to be sick!"

I glanced over and observed the greenish tinge that had filled her cheeks.

"Ew, don't hurl on me!" iris exclaimed from the other side.

"Not much longer dear," Mum replied. She looked down beneath the watering can, "alright everyone! Let go!"

Giovanna and I landed on the had ground with a thud, my back positively throbbing.

"Ow," I maoned. Vanna was worse then me, though; she looked positively sick.

"It's okay," I reassured her. I glanced around. Where on earth was everyone?

"Up here!" Mum, dad, Alicon and Irish calmly decsended from the sky. Merlin's beard. I thought. It was incredible. Mum landed next to Vanna and I.

"You've got to teach me how to land like that," I told her.

'All in good time, Katerina," She gave a good natured smaile.

"Gahhhh," Vanna groaned in agony. She wasn't feeling any better.

"Oh come now," Mum opened her backpack and fished out a flask.

"Helps with upset stomachs," She handed it to Vanna who took a sip graciously.

"Thanks Mum," she smiled, "I feel so much better already!"

"Good," Dad said, picking up Vanna's bag, "don't want to be sick for the game tonight!"

Vanna and I exchanged excited glances.

"How much farther is the campsite?" Alicon whined.

"Just over that hill,"

We clambered up over it.

"Wow," It was all I could say. Wizards were packed for miles! The Red of the Bulgrians was fierce, fighting against the sea of Emerald of the Irish. It was loud, lively and I loved it. I couldn't wait to get down there!

"Let's go!" I exclaimed, bounding down. Vanna took off after me.

"Slow down girls!" Dad called. I hardly did. I was so excited! My first World Cup!


	2. The Game

Chapter 2

The Game

"Wait up!" Mum called after Vanna and I. We slowed down to see two wizards who looked displeased at the very least. One was holding a large golden watch, the other wielding a thick stack of parchment and a quill. Both were oddly dressed, in attempt to pass as muggles, one with a kilt and poncho, the other in rubber galoshes and a nasty colored green suit.

"Good morning, Basil," Mum greeted the kilted wizard. She handed the used portkey to him, where he discarded it into a box.

"Marie Pettinato," Basil acknowledged her, "Gerald," He turned to my father.

"Basil," he gave curt nod.

"Now according to this map," he said, dishing out one, "your campsite-," he tried to make sense of the map.

"Oh good lord, just find an empty spot," he said, "perhaps in, the second field, ask for Mr. Payne,"

"Alright thank you!" Dad thanked the man. He turned to us, "follow me!"

We marched ahead to the first field where a white cottage stood. A man stood there, gazing out at the tents behind him. I hoped that there was some sort of charm on the field, because there was quite a racket going on back there.

"Morning!" Dad exclaimed cheerfully, "are you Mr. Payne?"

"The one and only," he smiled, "and you?"

"Pettinato, just one tent,"

"Yes," he looked down at his list, "ah yes, the space just behind the cottage here," he gestured.

"Sounds good," Mum smiled. She paid the man and we headed onward to our campsite.

"Isn't he suspicious of all of this strange activity?' I whispered to Mum.

"He has memory charms every hour," she shrugged, "as well as muggle protection spells,"

We reached the site, and with of wave of his wand, Dad pitched our navy blue, star angled tent. We entered it, large and spacious with 2 bunk beds and a master bedroom for Mum and Dad.

"Alright everyone, settle in!" Dad said.

"We call that one!" Alicon and Iris called the one next to Mum and Dad's room.

"I call top!" Vanna exclaimed, scurrying up the ladder of the next bunk.

"No fair!" I called up to her, "you had the top last time!"

Vanna stuck out her tongue. I rolled my eyes. It was best not to argue with her. I set my bag down on the bed. Now what do to….

"Dad, did we take the brooms?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Muggle security, Katerina!" he exclaimed. I sighed. All I wanted to do was fly.

"Why don't you girls have a look around?" Mum suggested, "and Cheyenne is here somewhere,"

I grinned at the mention of my friend. We had known her family since before I could remember and she would also be joining me at Hogwarts this year. I glanced up at the top bunk.

"Vanna, come on,"

She slipped down and together we headed out the door.

Outside it was busy, bustling. Tents of every color surrounded us, some looking like muggle tents, others such as ours, bearing almost no resemblance. The Irish flag flew proudly above and I grinned. I couldn't wait for the game to begin!

We kept walking, suddenly blinded by the green tents around.

"The Irish sure got their pride on!" I exclaimed. Vanna nodded furiously. Shamrocks had sprouted everywhere, and many wizards bearing leprechaun hats hurried about. Suddenly a loud pop sounded behind me.

"Rosette?" the salesman asked.

"Yes please," I fished out two sickles, and handed Vanna her rosette.

"What else do you have?" she asked, and the man produced a huge box of all kinds of souvenirs.

"It's Ryan!" Vanna grabbed the mini statuette of the Irish keeper (which was the main position Vanna played in all our games) and placed it into her palm. He immediately began flying about.

"4 sickles for him,"

Vanna paid, and I also bought myself a dancing shamrock hat.

"Thank you sir," Vanna and I bade the man farewell, grinning ear to ear, with our purchases.

"Did you see Cheyenne anywhere?" I asked Vanna. She shook her head. I glanced around. How I was ever going to find her in this sea of people was a mystery.

"Hi Katerina!"

I jumped. Or not such a mystery.

"Cheyenne!" I cried hugging my friend, "it's so good to see you!"

"And you too!" she smiled, "Hi Vanna,"

"Hi,"

"So how have you been?"

I shrugged, Alright, how about you?"

"Just wonderful!" she cried, "I am so ready for the game!"  
>"I know! It'll be one to remember,"<p>

"Daddy's brought the brooms, and he said we could play a game as long as we stay near the forest,"

"Ok!" Vanna exclaimed.

"But we don't have ours…" I trailed off. Cheyenne smiled, "no worries, you can use Dan and Troy's," They were her brothers.

"Alright!"

We spent the rest of the day playing Quidditch before heading back to the tent.

"Where have you been?" Mum demanded.

"We met Cheyenne," I said weakly.

"Never mind that you should have let me know where you were!"  
>"But Mum!"<p>

Thankfully, a big booming gong cut her off.

"If we hadn't bought tickets then, mark my words you girls would not be going," she muttered, sighing, "come along, it's time!"

Mum and Dad lead the way through the wood.

"Can you believe it! It's really starting!" I exclaimed. We finally came to a clearing, where the gold walls surrounding the pitch only had me guessing how many people would fit inside.

"Seats a hundred thousand," Dad said, "one of the biggest stadiums in the world!"

"And we're right in the minister's box too!" Alicon boasted. My father worked for the ministry, working closely with the minister, Cornelius Fudge.

We headed to the nearest entrance.

"Minister's box that way!" the witch greeted us, " Have a great time!"

"Thank you!" we chorused, and then headed up. I glanced around in awe. Gold lights seemed to be everywhere, the pitch sparkling. A rush came over me.

"This way!" Dad called and we followed him up to a box with purple chairs in the middle section of the stadium.

"Good day minister!" My father exclaimed.

"Good day to you too, Pettinato. And Marie," he acknowledged Mum. Dad introduced us as well.

"Katerina's starting her first year at Hogwarts. She's our budding beater,"

I blushed, "I try,"

"Well best of luck!" The minister wished me, "I am sure that Hogwarts will be proud of such a fine addition!"

He bid us a good time and scuttled off to speak with the Bulgarian minister.

"Ah Gerald,"

My father spun around.

"Lucius," my father shook hands with the blonde haired man, "splendid to see you," I could tell that there was a hint of force to sound pleasant in my father's voice. I didn't blame him either. When I looked at Lucius, somehow my blood ran cold.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Just wonderful," Dad smiled, "I don't believe you've met my wife, Marie, and my children?"

"No, I haven't. And you've yet to meet my wife Narcissa and my son Draco,"

I saw Iris bite her lip. According to her, Draco Malfoy was definitely not one to mess with. He, as the rest of Slytherin, was unbearably cruel and vile to anyone less then pure blood, or not in their house. And with Alicon, in Hufflepuff, and Iris in Gryffindor, the boundaries were set.

"Yes indeed," Dad said, introducing us one by one.

"Katerina," I mustered a smile, extending my hand in greeting. Following his father's suit, Draco shook it.

"The pleasure is mine," he drawled. Up close he was rather quite attractive and much more polite, at least in comparison to the boys I knew. I blushed.

He let go of my hand and we bade the Malfoys farewell.

"Don't you dare," Iris hissed in my ear as we sat down.

"What?"

"I saw the way you looked at Malfoy. The boy is a snake. Don't you dare fall into his tricks,"

I shrugged. I didn't even know Malfoy. He was polite and attractive to me, that was all. I wasn't one to make judgments based on other people's opinions. He couldn't be all that bad, could he?

"Everyone ready?" Ludo Bagman asked, "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," Fudge said.

With that, Bagman began the opening speeches and the game began. The Bulgarian team emerged; along with the most beautiful women I had ever seen gliding onto the pitch.

"What are they?" I asked.

"Veela!" Alicon exclaimed as they began to dance. They were hypnotizing, even more to the men, who roared in agony as they left the pitch.

"And now Ireland!"

A great green and gold comet circled the pitch, as a rainbow arched over the sky. Gold coins fell.

"Oh my!" I filled my pockets as fast as I could with the gold galleons.

"Look! Leprechauns!" Vanna exclaimed. The crowd roared louder.

"The Bulgarian team!"

"Look! It's Viktor Krum!" Vanna pointed to the seeker, who demonstrated a spectacular trick.

"He is very good," I said.

"And very handsome!" Alicon swooned. Not as handsome as Draco, I thought privately. I glanced up behind us. Draco had stared straight ahead, not even caring or casting a look down at us. I sighed. I suppose Iris is right. Plus he's way too old for me anyway.

The game went on and became brutal. The Bulgarian beaters gave the Irish a run for their money and there were some moves I was determined to keep in mind when playing. However, this lead to Bulgaria's first goal. The Irish booed.

"He's doing the Wronski Feint!" Mum exclaimed, and I zoomed in with my omnioculars.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" I called to Mum, "that takes real talent!" The game continued, and it was the best game of Quidditch I had ever seen, and in the end, Ireland took home the Cup, even though Krum caught the snitch.

"YES!" I screamed, grinning.

After the final remarks we headed back to the campground where the real festivities were unfolding.

"Oh my god, did you see the Wronski Feint?" Cheyenne joined us in our tent along with her parents.

"Blimey yes," I replied, "amazing,"

Outside we started up the fire and roasted marshmallows, something we had never done before as wizards, but muggles often did it on camping trips. It was delicious.

"So ready to head off to Hogwarts?" Cheyenne's father Richard asked.

"I don't know," I answered.

"Ah come on," Cheyenne reassured me, "we'll be fine! And we're both rooting for Ravenclaw so I'm pretty sure we'll end up together!"

"I hope so," I yawned, the day's festivities taking a toll on me.

"You girls better be off to bed," Mum said.

"I'm not tired,"

"Katerina, we have a long journey tomorrow. Don't forget that we need to go to Diagon Alley as well!"

"Okay fine," I grumbled. I bid Cheyenne goodnight and Vanna and I clambered up into our bunks.

"Night Vanna," I said.

"Night Kat,"

My thoughts relived the game. Wow. I couldn't imagine having that kind of glory. Being a professional Quidditch player….it definitely topped my list of careers. My thoughts drifted to school and how different it would be and then finally I found myself smiling at the thought of Draco Malfoy. I couldn't help myself. He was just so gallant, and so damn attractive. I chortled silently to myself. I couldn't help myself. Smiling, I fell asleep, my dreams lying with him.


	3. Night of Fright

Chapter 3

Night of Fright

"Katerina get up!" a voice called, "get up!"

'What!"

It was Alicon.

"What do you want?"

"We have to go now!" She thrust my sweater into my hands, "come on, no time!" I heard shouting. I scampered after her out of the tent. People dashed past, retreating into the woods. Screams echoed all around and loud bangs erupted.

"What is it?" I whipped out my wand. There were about a dozen of them. Tall, cloaked, masked….chills ran down my spine. This was not good.

"Death eaters," Alicon muttered.

"You Know Who's followers?"

"Come on, now!" she grabbed my hand and dragged me after her through the crowd.

"But Vanna?"

"Iris has her,"

Suddenly, I felt myself falling.

"Alicon!"

"Kat!" her voice drowned out of the crowd. I ran towards her, and grabbed a shoulder, only to find that it wasn't her Hufflepuff cloak I was grabbing.

The figure turned around, and I hurried away. A curse flew at me, hurling me back to the ground. Oh shit. I thought. This was not what I was expecting.

The Death Eater moved towards me again.

"Please don't hurt me," I pleaded. But my prayers did not good.

"Crucio!"

The pain was unbearable. I screamed in agony. I felt like my body was being ripped into a thousand pieces at once. Please stop. It didn't. It just got worse. I felt my voice go hoarse. Please, no more, no more, I'd rather be dead, anything for this to stop!

"Expelirumus!" a voice called suddenly. The pain stopped, with a loud bang. The explosion caught the death eater off guard, blasting him in the face and back, rather then disarming him.

"Get up!" a sandy haired boy looked down upon me. He was taller then me, a little bit older then Iris, his voice thick with an Irish accent.

"Run," he grabbed my hand and pulled me after him, dodging another jet of light. A curse barely missed us, rather turning someone's huge tent to rubble, it piling around us.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I called. The body bind curse hit the death eater. He fell into us, knocking so much rubble on us it was impossible to get out.

I pushed in attempt to free myself when suddenly I notices that the rubble was turning into bricks, a wall encasing us. It reached to the sky, impossible to climb out of. I tried everything and none of the spells the sandy haired boy or I knew were able to penetrate the wall.

"Shit!" I moaned, "We're trapped!"

The boy tried to push the sturdy brick but it was no use. He swore loudly.

"Ugh," I groaned, sinking back down to the ground. Screams echoed around us. The only benefit of this thing as that the wall protected us from being hurt, although who knows. I hoped no one would come after us here.

We sat in silence, wondering what would become of us, what I was going to do. I had no solution to this problem. If only I knew some more advanced magic.

"That was real clever though," the boy's voice came after some time. I glanced over to where he was standing and we gave me a small smile. This boy was different then Draco, handsome yes, but in a different way almost. Draco had a cold exterior, and a mysterious vibe. This boy seemed much warmer and friendlier and open to say the least.

"What," I said to him.

"The body bind,"

"Oh, well I guess," I shrugged. I had stolen a look at Iris' spell books.

"Seamus Finnigan" he extended his hand.

"Katerina Pettinato,"

"Pettinato…rings a bell…you have a sister named Iris?"

"Yes,"

"She's in me house," he nodded, "Gryffindor. Though a year younger then me,"

"Yeah, she's in her third year this year,"

"And you?" he asked, "don't reckon I've seen you 'round Hogwarts,"

"It's my first year this year,"

"You'll love it,"

"I don't know," I told him, "it'll be my first time away from my family,"

"But you have your sister there,"

"2 of them actually. Alicon's in 6th year. Hufflepuff,"

"See then you won't be alone,"

"I guess. But we're not all that close really. I'm closer with my younger sister, Giovanna,"

"But just think," Seamus said, "In a year she'll join you too,"

I gave a small smile. I knew he was just trying to lighten the atmosphere and distract me from the screams coming from behind the wall.

_**BANG!**_

I jumped, screaming. Then it came, another one.

_**BANG!**_

"Seamus," I muttered. I slid against the wall closer to him.

"It's okay," his voice shook, as if he was still trying to convince himself the same thing as well. Another bang came and I jerked in close to Seamus.

"What if it never ends?" I asked.

"It will," he reassured me. I gripped his arm, and he let me hold on. We sat there waiting, unable to do anything.

"It's expelliarmus," I finally said quietly, "not expellirumus,"

"How'd you-,"

"Sisters,' I said, "don't think I've never looked at their spell books,"

He chucked, "ah, but of course. Can't let them have all the fun."  
>I shrugged. Fun….that is exactly what I though my whole World Cup experience was going to be. Not this.<p>

"This is ridiculous," I moaned. The fear crept back inside me, "I can't believe it, death eaters?"

"You sure that's what they are?"

"That's what Alicon said,"

Seamus shook his head, "couldn't be. You Know Who's been gone for years,"

"I know," I agreed, "this is just absolutely strange," Silence filled that air. It was almost too silent…

"Seamus," I squeezed his arm harder, my pulse quickening, "does it seem oddly silent to you,"

He didn't answer. The sound of footsteps not too far from us had arisen.

"Finally," relief washed over me, "someone's coming," I started to rise and pulled my want out, ready to send red sparks us.

"Wait," Seamus said, "listen," The steps went past us.

"What is it?"

"I don't know, but I don't think it's a rescue party,"

"MORSEMORDRE!" someone shouted. Suddenly the sky was filled with great flashes of green, which finally took the shape of a skull and a snake.

"What's that?"

"Dunno. But it don't look any good to me," Seamus answered. I stared up at the skull. Goosebumps inhabited my arms and neck. This was not good.

"I'm scared," I told Seamus, "I want to go home," I blushed, realizing how much of a child I sounded like. Seamus paid no attention however.

"They'll find us," Seamus whispered, "no worries,"

I just hoped that what he was saying was true.

It seemed like we waited hours when I finally heard familiar voices.

"Katerina!" I recognized Dad's voice.

"Over here!" I called.

"Katerina!" he called again.

"Here!"

"KATERINA!"

Seamus reached for his wand.  
>"Periculum!" Red sparks shot out of his wand tip, blasting above us.<p>

"Reducto!" the wall around us blasted apart. The dust cleared and Mum and Dad stood there along with a red haired wizard and three teenagers, two boys and a girl.

"Oh my goodness Katerina," Mum enveloped me into her arms, near sobbing and choking me to death.

"Mum, I'm fine,"

"Thank Merlin!" she squeezed harder.

"Mum you're suffocating me,"

She loosened her grip, "I am just so glad you're alive!"

"Seamus," one of the teens from behind said.

"Hiya Harry," I glanced from Seamus to the bespectacled boy and made the connection. Harry Potter!

'What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Kinda got trapped, as you can see. The wall they- well a death eater- created 'round us…unpentrateable. Charm musta worn off now though, I reckon,"

"Your mum's been worried sick over you," the red haired wizard said, She was about ready to collapse when I left to commence the search parties,"

"But she's okay?" Seamus looked worried.

"She will be when she sees you're alright son,"

Seamus sighed with relief.

"Come on," Dad said, "best not to keep everyone waiting,"

We started towards the forest.

"You sure you're alright, Katerina? They didn't hurt you?" Mum asked. I bit my lip, wondering if I should mention the Cruciatus to her.

"Kinda," I finally spoke.

"What do you mean by kind of?" Dan questioned.

"Cruciatus curse," I mumbled.

"What!"

"But it was only for a few seconds. Seamus saw what they were doing and stopped them,"

"Did you really?" Mum turned around.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let them hurt her," he shrugged.

"If Seamus hadn't stopped them, I'd probably be dead," I said. The harsh reality of what could have been set over me.

"Worse then dead," dad shook his head turning to Mum, "just think of what became of Frank and Alice,"

Mum nodded, "Seamus, I cannot thank you more,"

He shrugged modestly, "ah well. Least I could do,"

We entered the clearing of the forest where sideenly someone had rushed to my side.

"Katerina!" she attacked me.

"Vanna!"

"Thank god, you're alive!"

"Did anyone die?" I asked she shook her head, "but everyone's shaken to wits end! And the muggles….it was terrible,"

"What happened,"

"They were tortured," Alicon answered me. She glowered down at me, "and you're lucky you're alive," She was furious with me because she lost me in the crowd.

"I'm so sorry, I lost grip of your hand and everything was moving so fast,"

"Just thank god. You're alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine, really," I glanced over my shoulder. Iris made her way over.

"You alright?" Iris asked. I nodded.

"Though if it weren't for Seamus I wouldn't be,"

"Finnigan really?" Iris scoffed, "didn't think you had it in you,"

"I try," he said.

"I'm surprised you didn't manage to blow something up,"

"Iris," I chided. She was so rude! Seamus had just saved my life! How could she be so deluded?

She rolled her eyes, "I'm only joking Katerina,"

I turned back to Seamus, ignoring her, "sorry,"

"Hey no worries," he said, "I'll best be off anyways. Me mam's gonna throw a fit,"

"Yeah, you don't want to worry her anymore,"

He started to leave.

"But Seamus!" I called, "thanks again," I ran up to him and gave hima hug. I don't know why I did it, but all I knew was at that moment, I needed to be near him. To feel his touch, his skin against mine…I may only be eleven but I know that I had never felt anything like this for anyone, never before. A desire, for him.

He hugged me back and I glanced up into his kind eyes and grinned. He returned a smile.

"Anytime, Trina," he pulled away and I released him. Giving me a hearty wave, he retreated into the crowd to him his mother. I watched him go.

Trina.

No one called me Trina, as my name is Katerina, not Katrina. There's a difference, and under any other circumstance of someone calling me that, I would have corrected them. But not this time.

Seamus Finnigan.

The only exception.


	4. Hibiscus

Chapter 4

Hibiscus 

The next day in Diagon Alley was rather quiet, perhaps the world in shock because of the Dark Mark. That had been what You Know Who's sign, and it was no good. No one had seen it in years, and the wizarding community was in shock. There was also no sign of the mysterious man who had produced it. The minister had questioned me, as Seamus and I heard him cast it but neither of us saw him, as we were encased behind a wall.

Seamus. The other thing I couldn't get out of my head. Just the thought of him had me smiling. I felt as if I was living in a dream-like state; his constant rampage into my thoughts driving me wild. My head told me to snap out of it. He's told old for me and would never be interested…but of course my heart wasn't listening. It was going at over a hundred miles a minute, ridiculously fast and taking me higher. Cheyenne (who had also joined us in Diagon Alley) and Vanna definitely noticed.

"Kat," I didn't hear my name.

"KATERINA!"

"WHAT!"

Vanna shook her head, "you've been standing here, staring into the crystal ball for almost five minutes!"

"Oh,"

"What's up with you today?" Cheyenne asked, "You're so distracted,"

"Sorry, I-,"

"She's been in Seamus-land," Iris waltzed up behind me.

"Iris!"

"Seamus who?" Cheyenne looked puzzled.

"You haven't told her yet?" Vanna asked. Great, I thought. This was just lovely. I wasn't planning on telling Cheyenne about him; knowing her she would just pester me continuously.

"Cat's out of the bag," Iris said.

"Who's Seamus?" Cheyenne repeated. I sighed and began retelling the Seamus encounter.

"Wow," said Cheyenne when I had finished. She paused, then smiled.

"What?"

"He's like Prince Charming, only better…like a knight in shining amour,"

"Prince Who?" I rarely understood Cheyenne's muggle references. (Cheyenne's father is a wizard, her mom is a muggle)

"Never mind," she said, "anyways he's perfect,"

"Pfft, Hardly," Iris chortled, "Can't go a thing without blowing something up. You don't want to be around him and Transfiguration homework,"

"So what? He saved me,"

"He may have, but don't get your hopes up. He's a fourth year, and you're first and he wouldn't date you,"

"I don't want him to date me!" But I knew that Iris could tell I was lying.

She smirked, "In any case, Mum told me to take you guys down to Eyelops,"

"Why? We have Rocco," Rocco was our family's great horned owl.

"Mum said we could each choose a pet,"

"Really?"

"Yes," she nodded. I grinned weighing all the possibilities.

We arrived at the shop.

"What should I get?" I surveyed Vanna and Cheyenne.

"Owl!" Cheyenne said, "I'm getting one1"

"Rat!" Vanna cried excitedly. I shook my head. My sister had a strange taste in animals. I debated in my head. Owls were nice. Intelligent. Excellent mail carriers. But I had always wanted something else. Something to cuddle with. Something to be there no matter what. Owls are beautiful creatures, but not cuddly in the least. Plus there was Rocco, and if I really needed to, I could use a school owl.

"What about a cat?" I asked.

"Really? They pee everywhere!" It is said, looking disgusted.

"Mine won't," I told her looking past her towards Magical Menagerie, the pet store.

"Fine. Don't come to me with a wet bed,"

I rolled my eyes and turned to Cheyenne and Vanna, whose reactions were much more positive.

"Yes, get a kitten!" Vanna agreed.

Cheyenne nodded enthusiastically, "let's look!"

Kittens of every color were sold at the shop. Some fluffy, others short haired, or completely hairless. There was one kitten, however, that was in a cage of its own. It was the most beautiful cat I had ever seen; her head and paws a dark brown, while the rest of her body was a tan cream color.

"She's a feisty one," the sales wizard notices me peering into the cage.

"Is she?"

"Can't get anyone near her. Came all the way from Thailand, that Siamese, and she won't let anyone in without clawing their eyes out,"

"Oh," But somehow, his warning had me more intrigued.

"Let me hold her," I told the wizard.

"You sure about that?" he inquired, quizzingly. I nodded.

"Sure I'm Sure,'"

He shrugged and unlocked the cage and reached in to take her out. She hissed profusely, scratching his hands as she was lowered into mine.

"You don't do that," I scolded her. She stopped squirming and looked up at me, and in that moment, it was as if she had a total change of heart. I stoked her back, and she mewed, purring in my arms.

"Merlin's beard," the sales wizard said, "guess she found the one,"

"Guess she did," I agreed.

"What will you call her?" Cheyenne asked. I smiled.

"Hibiscus,"


	5. Change

Chapter 5

Change

The rest of the summer holidays passed by in a flash. It included numerous Quidditch matches in the backyard (including me knocking Iris off her broom), several sleepless nights at Cheyenne's (we actually both didn't sleep; this was no due to my nervousness), and irksome gossip sessions with my sisters (who kept pestering me about Seamus.) When the day of September 1st finally came, I found I was somewhat glad and sad at the same time.

We arrived at King's Cross at 10:30, half an hour before the train's scheduled departure. It was no different then last year, the station packed with muggles. Alicon, Iris, and I rolled our trolley's through the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Platform 9 ¾ was buzzing with magic as owls hooted and toads croaked impatiently from their confined spaces. I glanced around, looking for a familiar face. Rather, in truth I was looking for a sign of Seamus. I didn't spot him. I turned to Mum with a sigh. She picked up on the look on my face, though didn't say anything about it.

"Come on dear, I'll help you get your things on the train," Mum told me and together we loaded my trunks onto the train. I headed back to Dad and my sister, who had done the same.

"Well," Dad said, this is it," the way he said it made me sad. This really was it; the day I had been dreading. I would be away, far from home, from everything I had ever known. And away from Vanna. I let out a sob.

"Oh Katerina," Vanna hugged me, "don't cry,"

I couldn't help it. The tears fell.

"Don't worry. It'll all be ok!"

"It's so hard though, leaving you and Mum and Dad,"

"You won't be alone," Vanna reminded me.

"Yeah, you've got us to watch over you, squirt," Iris came up to me. Alicon knelt down beside me.

"It'll all be ok, Katerina. I was just was scared as you were when I first left home. And when I felt, I was by myself for three years! You'll be fine," She gave me a hug, "If it makes you feel better, Dad literally had o push me on the train at the last minute because I wouldn't let go of him,"

I grimaced.

"Plus, you already have Cheyenne there and you'll make so many more friends!" Iris added. I nodded.

"Well, best be getting on the train, ladies. It leaved in five minutes," said Dad. I sighed and turned back to Vanna.

"You be careful, alright?" I warned her.

"I'm old enough to take care of myself," Vanna answered, "Don't worry about me,"

I smiled and hugged her, "see you at Christmas. I'll write as soon as I can!"

I bade Dad goodbye and came to Mum.

"I'll miss you honey," she hugged me.

"Mum," I started, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course dear,"

I beckoned for her to kneel down next to me.

"What do I do about Seamus?" I whispered in her ear. It had been bothering me, and there was no way I could ask my sisters for advice.

"Just be yourself," Mum said, "be you,"

"But what if he doesn't like me?"

"There will be tons of boys there at Hogwarts, trust me on that and someday, when you're older, you will find the right one," She smiled up at my father, "but for now, you worry about school," she told me. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine,"

I followed my sisters onto the train and leaned out the window.

"Have a great year, Katerina," Dad wished me, 'write to us as soon as you can to tell us which house you've been sorted into and how Hogwarts is,"

"I will," I promised.

"And you girls take care of your sister," Mum told Alicon and Iris.

"We heard you Mum," Alicon sighed. The train whistled.

Alright girls, see you at Christmas!" Mum exclaimed as the train jolted.

"Be good!" Dad warned with a chuckle.

"As always," Alicon grinned. The train started moving forward.

"Bye girls!" Mum and Dad called.

"Bye!" I yelled as the train left the platform.

As King's Cross faded away, I turned o my sisters.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Um, Romilda told me to meet her up at the front of the train," Iris told me.

"Oh,"

"And Patricia has a compartment somewhere," Alicon told me, "but if you want to come, you can,"

"It's alright," I said. I could tell that they both didn't really want me tagging along, "Cheyenne's somewhere. I'm sure I'll find her,"

"Ok. Well if you need anything, you know where to find us," Iris smiled. She disappeared towards the front of the train.

"You sure you're alright?" Alicon asked.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I exclaimed, slightly getting annoyed.

"Alright," she replied, "I'll come check on you later," She hurried off to find her friend.

I looked down the line of never-ending compartments and started my search for Cheyenne. I headed towards the back of the train, passing compartments filled with older students, most gossiping, others playing the odd game of Exploding Snap. Suddenly, my heart stopped.

It was him.

He was in a compartment with a rather pudgy boy and a dark skinned one. They were laughing uncontrollably. I ducked past to the other side of the door and they didn't notice me. Do I say hi? I thought. I wanted to, but thought oh his friends. Fraternizing with first years. I smirked, thinking all of the jokes they would make of him. And the last thing I wanted was to embarrass him. I'll say hi later, I decided.

"Katerina!" Cheyenne interrupted my thoughts.

"Cheyenne!" I hugged her, trying to hide how startled I was by her interruption, "I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Me too!" She let go of me with a look of pondering on her face.

"What?"

"Why are you glued to that wall?" She asked, "You look like you're spying on someone," Indeed, she was right. I was glued in between the compartments, but I wasn't about to tell her anything.

"Am not!"

"Are too!" she stole a look over my head into the compartment next to us, "Which one's Seamus?"

"oh alright. He's the sandy haired one,"

She surveyed him, nodding in approval, "He's cute,"

I blushed, nodding, "yeah,"

"Are you going to talk to him?"

"No way!" I said, "He's with his friends now and I have all year anyways,"

"Don't be shy!" Cheyenne chided.

"I'm not shy!"

"Then talk to him!"

"I will! Tonight at dinner,"

Cheyenne settled, "Fine, but anyways, I met some other first years!'" She started down the aisle, beckoning me to follow. We stopped at the last compartment and Cheyenne pulled it open. Three girls and two boys sat there.

"Hey!" Cheyenne greeted them, "I found her!"

"About time," one of the boys said. He was Asian, his jet black hair slightly falling into his eyes, "we've all been wondering who the mysterious Katerina is,"

I blushed, "well that's me,"

"Alan Lung," he extended his hand. He turned to the other boy.

"Patrick Retz," he followed the gesture.

The girls introduced themselves.

"Allegra Estovic," the blue eyed girl with curly blonde hair said.

"Wilhelmina Dodd. Call me Mina," the girl with straight brown hair grinned.

"Lisa Goyle," the last girl with shiny black hair and green eyes grinned.

"Nice to meet you all," I smiled, taking the seat next to Alan.

"Whoa, what are those?" Mina gestured. I looked out the window to see the snack trolley in the aisle.

"What's what?"

"The long things!" She got up and pointed to the licorice wands.

"You've never seen a licorice wand?" Patrick asked in sock.

"No," Mina blushed, "I'm muggle born,"

"then we have to get you some!" Alan jumped up and went to the trolley, coming back with a mountain full of sweets in his arms. I bought some chocolate frogs and a package of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans.

"Don't try those," I warned Mina as she aimed to place a yellow colored bean in her mouth.

"Why not?"

"It could be earwax of troll bogeys," Cheyenne stated matter of factly.

"Trolls?" Mina exclaimed.

"Yes," Lisa confirmed, "there was one that invaded the dungeons four years ago. My brother saw it!"

"Who's your brother?" I asked, wondering if he knew Alicon.

"Gregory Goyle, Slytherin. It was awful, cuz the Slytherin common room is down there,"

"So I suppose you'll be rooting for Slytherin then?" Allegra asked. Lisa shrugged.

"I don't know. Yes and know. Yes because my family has been in Slytherin for centuries and Greg's in it. No because there's just a lot of bad things that have come out of Slytherin,"

"Like what?" Mina asked.

"There isn't a witch or wizard who's gone bad who wasn't in Slytherin," Alan said darkly.

"There are bad-?" Mina choked, looking frightened. We all nodded.

"But not to worry!" Alan brightened, "they've all been caught. Anyways my brother and cousin are in Ravenclaw so three guesses which house I'll be in,"

"Me too!" I added, "my mum was a Ravenclaw, so I'm sure that's where I want to be!"

"Wherever she goes, I go," Cheyenne grinned.

"I have no idea where I'll be," Allegra sighed, "my family has literally been all over the place. Mummy was in Hufflepuff, Dad in Ravenclaw. My aunt was a Gryffindor, I have cousins in Slytherin, my brother's in Hufflepuff, and so I could be anywhere!"

"I've always though of myself as brave," Patrick said, "so I'm leaning towards Gryffindor. Though Ravenclaw wouldn't be bad wither,"

"Well I'm sure that wherever we end up, we'll still have classes together, right?" I asked.

"Of course!" Alan exclaimed, "so it doesn't matter anyway!"

My friends nodded in agreement and I felt content knowing that houses wouldn't change anything. I could already tell that this first year was going to be better then I had expected.


	6. The Black Lake

Chapter 6

The Black Lake

The rest of the train ride passed quickly, which included Alan becoming hyperactive after downing ten chocolate frogs, Patrick popping a huge bubble of Drooble's Best blowing Gum on his head, Allegra rummaging through her spell books, searching for an anti-stick charm, and the cards catching on fire three times during our Exploding Snap match.

A prefect came by t notify us that we would be arriving at school soon so we changed into our robes. Once in uniform we all sat down.

"Well, this is it," Cheyenne said as the train came to a halt.

"Yep," Patrick nodded, "the moment of truth," We laughed.

"Just remember guys," Alan reminded us, "keep calm and carry on!"

We laughed again, rising from our seats, out of the train to Hogsmeade station.

"Live long and prosper!" Alan called in farewell as he and Patrick disappeared into the crown. I shook my head. Alan was a strange character.

"Ready?" Cheyenne asked. I nodded.

"Firs year, o'er here!" a booming voice called. I glanced up.

"Whoa," it was a man, one of the hugest I had ever seen. He had thick, mangled brown hair, covering half his face and he was so tall!

"How will we be getting to the school?" Cheyenne asked.

"Just follow me," He winked.

A crowd of us first years followed him though the village towards the lake.

"Did you feel that?" I asked Cheyenne.

"What?"

"Rain,"

She shrugged and I turned my attention back to the giant man who had led us to a fleet of boats.

"4 to a bout," he said. I glanced from Cheyenne to the other girls.

"I'll find someone else to go with," Mina offered, "don't worry,"

"Alright," said Cheyenne, "see you inside,"

Cheyenne, Allegra, Lisa and I got into our boat and pushed off the shore. Soon we were all off, following the giant man.

"I'm professor Hagrid by th' way," he introduced himself, "Care of Magical Creatures professor, Hogwarts gamekeeper,"

"My brother mentioned you!" Lisa exclaimed suddenly, "said that his friend got attacked by a Hippogriff," She blushed, realizing that she practically just insulted him, "but he must've provoked it somehow," she added quickly.

"Proud creatures, them Hippogriffs," Professor Hagrid nodded, "don't wanna get on their bad side,"

I looked back at Lisa.

"Shouldn't have brought it up. My brother and his friends are idiots,"

"Malfoy, you mean?" Allegra asked, "I heard about that. My brother knows him. He hangs around with those two big blokes Crabbe and Goyle,"

"Yep," Lisa nodded, "that kid is a menace, honestly. So greedy and self-centered and fake,"

"I met him too," I told her, "my dad works with his dad,"

'And?" Cheyenne asked.

"He seemed okay," I shrugged, "but I get why you say fake,"

Lisa nodded, "spoiled twit, he is,"

"Better not let him hear you say that," Cheyenne warned.

"Yeah, I heard the rest of Slytherin treats him like a god," Allegra added, "he'll probably call his Daddy on you," We laughed.

"Oh he knows what I think of him," Lisa shrugged, "I just hope the rest of Slytherin isn't as conceited as he is,"

Thunder cracked in the air.

"Hold on tigh-!" Professor Hagrid called, and soon enough it was pouring, the water raging.

"Oh my god!" Allegra cried as our boat tipped, letting water in.

"Ugh!" I cried, a splash soaking my back. I knew that this wasn't a good idea.

"Argh!" a voiced screamed in agony. A boy had fallen overboard.

"Professor!" I called as the boy struggled. Professor Hagrid reached out to grab him, but he was pulled under the water. Screams echoed over the lake and something hit the underside of our boat.

"Oh no!" I cried, as I saw a tentacle bob above the water.

"Sea monsters?" Lisa screamed.

"The Lochness?" Cheyenne asked.

"What?" Allegra called.

"Calm down! No need to be afraid!" Professor Hagrid called. However, no one paid him any attention.

"Holy shit!" Lisa cursed. I turned and from behind her a tentacle protruded, holding the boy.

"Thanks buddy!" he called happily to the tentacle who lowered him back into his boat behind. The creature then disappeared, swimming underneath us to the other side of the Black Lake.

"He was so cool!" the boy broke the silence, "what was it?"

"Giant squid," Professor Hagrid answered, "there's a couple o them here!"

"Awesome!" the boy said over enthusiastically. Someone's been living under a rock, I thought. Although I had been frightened at first it made sense.


	7. The Sorting

Chapter 7

The Sorting

We continued on, the rain pouring on us, but at least the water had calmed down a bit with the squid's departure.

"Look!" Cheyenne called, and indeed up ahead the site was grand to see. A huge stone castle glistening with torches stood proudly up on top of the hill.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" Professor Hagrid announced. I gazed up, stunned that this was where Alicon and Iris had been going away to every September. So this is where Mum spent her younger days, I thought. I glanced at my friends who grinned excitedly.

Once we had reached the shore, Hagrid led us up a set of stone steps and through the huge double doors. They were magnificently tall and the halls of the castle were lined with paintings.

"hey it's moving!" Mina had caught up with us. Along with her were two girls, evidently twins.

"Well, it's magic," one twin suggested. She noticed me.

"Hi. I'm Magnolia Peterough," she introduced herself, "and this is my sister, Mona, though if you want to be technical about it, Desdemona, but she hates when anyone calls her that,"

"Pleasure," I said, "Katerina Pettinato,"

We came to another huge set of double doors, where a which in green robes was waiting. She seemed strict, her hair piled into a tight bun, standing tall and not cracking a smile.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Professor McGonagall," Mona told me. I nodded. The name rang a bell. She was the deputy headmistress. Her name was on my Hogwarts letter.

"Welcome students, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress," She carried on, explaining the basic school rules and the point system before leading us through the next set of doors.

The great hall was amazing. Four long tables represented the four houses and the staff had their own table at the front of the hall. The most amazing part by far was the ceiling, which looked like the night sky.

"Troy wasn't kidding when he said this place was amazing," Cheyenne said. I nodded in agreement. I peered down the tables. I saw Alicon with her friends Patricia and Hazel. She grinned as I caught her eye. I turned to the Gryffindor table, which we were walking past.

"Good luck," Iris grinned as I passed her.

My heart caught in my chest.

Seamus was turned towards me. I caught his eye, and he grinned.

"Hey,"

"Hi," I managed. I turned to Cheyenne.

"He said hi!" I squealed once we were out of earshot.

She smiled, "you should talk to him after dinner," she said.

We made it to the front of the hall, where Professor McGonigall was waiting with a long sheet of parchment. Next to her was a stool with a dusty old hat on top. The Sorting Hat. It sprang to life, bursting into song about the four founders of Hogwarts. That hall applauded at the song's conclusion and the hat bowed. Professor McGonagall grabbed it's tip.

"Now when I call your name, you will sit on this stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses," She glanced at her list.

"Ackerly, Stuart!" A brown haired boy emerged from the crowd and nervously sat down, waiting to be sorted.

"Ravenclaw!" The hat shouted and the farthest table burst into applause. Stuart looked relieved and headed off to sit down.

"Baddock, Malcom!" A tall, rather unpleasant looking boy took to the stool.

"Slytherin!"

"I'd bet," Cheyenne said, "he doesn't look that nice,"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called as Zetta Bridges headed towards the table.

"Crawford Cheryl!"

"Ravenclaw!" the hat called again.

"Looks like we're going to have a pretty big first year class," Cheyenne observed. We were barely into the alphabet and we already had three Ravenclaws.

A few names later the boy who had fallen into the lake emerged, wrapped in Professor Hagrid's huge overcoat.

"Creevey, Dennis!"

"Gryffindor!" Dennis headed excitedly over to the Gryffindor table, jabbering excitedly to a boy I assumed to be his older brother.

"Creston, Jason!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Davies, Caitlyn!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"It's going to be a while before we get sorted," I told Cheyenne.

"Yeah, your last name starts with an M, mine with P," We had a long way to go. Finally, we heard a familiar name.

"Dodd, Wilhelmina!" Mina shakily headed up to the stool, a look of absolute fear on her face. However, she brightened as the hat placed her into Gryffindor.

"Estovic, Allegra!"

"Go!" Cheyenne gave her a push and she stumbled up to the hat. The hat took a moment, then reached it's verdict.

"Ravenclaw!" She grinned happily and joined the table. About ten minutes later, Lisa was called to the stool.

"Goyle, Lisa," the hat was placed on her head and she sat there for almost a minute.

"Slytherin!" It finally called. I glanced at Cheyenne, who wasn't surprised.

"Well, he brother's there," I glanced over and she took a seat next to a beefy boy who patted her on the back proudly. Next to him I caught a glimpse of blonde hair. Malfoy, I thought.

"Hart, Beatrice!"

"Slytherin!"

"Helzer, Barry"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Ibens, John!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Jackson, Casey,"

"Hufflepuff!"

The sorting continued.

"Lung, Alan!" Alan ran up to the stool, jamming the hat eagerly on his head.

"Ravenclaw!' Alan had predicted his fate correctly, and went (or rather danced) over to the Ravenclaw table, taking a seat next to Allegra.  
>"MacDonald, Natalie!"<p>

Cheyenne turned to me, "Oh my god, they're starting the M's!" she looked panicked.

"Don't worry," I tried to comfort her. She took a deep breath as Laura Madly became a Hufflepuff.

"Martinez, Cheyenne,"

"Best of luck," I wished her and she sat on the stool. It was only a moment before the hat announced:

'Ravenclaw!"

"Yes!" I cried and clapped along with the crowd. Seven more students were sorted into their houses before we hit P.

"Patten, Emery!" He joined the Gryffindor table,

"Peterough, Desdemona!" Mona pushed past and headed to the stool.

"Slytherin!" She sat for a moment in shock before Professor McGonagall removed the hat from her head.

"Peterough, Magnolia!"

"Gryffindor!" the sisters exchanged confused glances, wondering if the hat had made a mistake. I really hoped that they wouldn't let the house rivalry get to them.

"Pettinato, Katerina!" I froze and Patrick came up behind me.

"Go, you'll be okay,"

Shakily, I made my way up to the stool and the hat was placed on my head.

"Well, well," the hat said, "the third Pettinato sister," I jumped at the way his voice crept into my head.

"Yes," I thought.

"Your sisters couldn't be more different; Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. But you, I don't believe you fir the same characteristics as both of them,"

"Oh?"

"You're quite intelligent, always thinking. Proceeding with caution in all situations. Weighing the consequences of your actions before taking them. And a ready mind! But…"

"but what?"

"I also see a bravery here, unselfishness and loyalty. I see someone who would put others before yourself and take care of everyone else first. However, your mother was a Ravenclaw, and there is a desire to follow in her footsteps, is that so?"

"Yes,"

"Then better be, Ravenclaw!" I sighed with relief and my sisters both clapped for me as I headed to take the seat next to Cheyenne.

"What took so long?" she asked after she had congratulated me.

"What?"

"You sat there even longer then Lisa!" Allegra exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later," Thoughts poured into my mind. I was almost sorted into Gryffindor, I thought. Maybe because of Iris….but the hat did say what I always knew. I was different from my sisters.


	8. The Irish Charm

Chapter 8

The Irish Charm

The rest of the sorting passed quickly. Patrick joined us as did Orla Quirke, Avnash Rasim, Seymour Ratting, Samson Upton and Jasleen Warsame. The sorting ended with Wespert, Nigel (Gryffindor) and Professor Dumbledore took to the stand.

"Welcome, welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now before we start dinner, I have an announcement to make. It is my pain to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not be taking palce this year,"

"What?" I exclaimed in disbelief. Cancelling Quidditch? Shouts of protest echoed around the hall.

Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy - but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts -"

He was cut off by the ceiling, which burst into a lightening storm. Screams filled the hall. Suddenly the great hall door banged open and a man stood there. He hobbled in, his magical eye spinning.

"That's Alastor Moody, better known as Mad-Eye" Patrick said, "the auror,"

"I've heard about him!" Cheyenne said, "Dad said that he's responsible for trapping a lot of death eaters in Azkaban!"

Mad-Eye shot a spell up to the ceiling and immediately, the sky cleared.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody." Not many people clapped, as everyone was transfixed by his appearance. There was the eye, as well as every inch of skin on his face that was scarred. He was kind of frightening to look at. Professor Moody didn't seem bothered by our less than warm welcome.

Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat, "As I was saying, we are to have the honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"YOU'RE JOKING!" a voice called loudly. Professor Dumbledore chuckled, "I am not joking, Mr. Weasley," he said, "though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Er - but maybe this is not the time...no..." said Dumbledore, "where was I? Ah yes, the Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely.

"The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities - until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

"That's scary stuff," Alan commented.

Professor Dumbledore explained more about the tournament, saying that no champion would be in danger, and that precautions were being made to make the tournament as safe as possible. He also said that only students who were over the age of 17 were able to submit their name for the tournament, which caused uproar.

"SILENCE!" Professor Dumbledore yelled.

"This tournament is not for those of the faint of heart. Let me be clear: if chosen as a champion you stand alone. Only those who have demonstrated the ability to handle these dangerous situations will be able to put forth their name for the tournament. But more of that later, in any case, I have only two words to say to you, tuck in," With that, the platters around us filled themselves with food.

"Wow!" I exclaimed. There was everything from chicken, to turkey, to fish. It all looked delicious!

"This is amazing!" Alan dug in and we helped ourselves to dinner.

"I had no idea the Triwizard tournament was happening this year!" the girl next to Allegra exclaimed. She grinned at me, "I'm Cheryl, by the way. Cheryl Crawford,"

"Nice to meet you. And I had no idea either!"

"Is your sister old enough to try out?" Allegra asked. I shook my head.

"Alicon's only in sixth year and her birthday is in November,"

"Oh. I wonder if anyone from Ravenclaw is trying out." Word traveled back to us that Roger Davies, the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain might be and the rest of dinner was filled with excited babbling about the upcoming tournament.

Around eight o'clock, Professor Dumbledore dismissed us.

"First years this way!" a prefect called. I however, wanted to see my sisters before bed, and possible catch Seamus before he left to Gryffindor tower.

"Where are you going?" Cheryl asked.

"I'm just going to see my sisters," I said, "I'll catch up with you guys," I headed to the Hufflepuff table where Alicon was still seated, waiting for the crowd by the hall entrance to die down.

"Alicon!"

She whipped around, "Kat! Congratulations!" she gave me a hug, "Happy that you go into Ravenclaw?"

"Very," I grinned.

"You're doing fin? No one bothering you?"

"No," I told her, "it's all good. I met up with Cheyenne not long after you left on the train and she introduced me to some people, so I do have new friends,"

"That's great!"

"I'll see you tomorrow," I told her, "I'm going to catch Iris,"

Alicon nodded, "sounds good! Have a good night!"

"Good night!"

I headed to the Gryffindor table.

"Iris!"

"Katerina!" she said, "surprised to see you!"

"Well I wanted to see you and Alicon before bed," I shrugged.

"That's sweet!" Iris' friend Romilda gushed.

"What took you so long on the stool?" Iris asked.

"The hat was deliberating," I shrugged.

"Where did it want to put you?" Iris asked.

"I think maybe Gryffindor, but I'm happy I got Ravenclaw,"

"It's what you always wanted," Iris nodded.

"Yeah, I'm happy," I cast a glance down the table to where Seamus had risen to his feet.

"Are you gonna talk to him?" Iris asked.

"I-," she cut me off.

"HEY FINNIGAN!" he turned his head

"Shit! Iris what did you do that for?" I exclaimed, blushing. I turned around, looking up. He was standing right behind me.

"What's up Pettinato?" he asked.

"Managed to get through dinner without setting your pumpkin juice on fire?"  
>"Iris!" I chided. What was with her.<p>

"Relax Kat," she said, "just yanking your wand, aren't I Seamus?" She looked up at him almost flirtingly. That's when I realized..

Oh shit.

My sister likes the guy I want.

"Yeah," he gave a good natured smile "when you're not yanking Goldstein's,"

"I do not!" Iris spluttered.

"Goldstein?" I asked, perplexed, "who-?"

Iris sighed, knowing I would only bother her if she didn't confess.

"Anthony Goldstein. But you DO NOT tell anyone, you hear me?" I relaxed, realizing that it wasn't Seamus she liked. She turned back to Seamus.

"AND YOU!"

"Only stating the obvious,"

"I'll, I'll,"

"Stutter at me?" Seamus asked. I laughed. Iris groaned.

"I will hex you!" she exclaimed, "if one word-,"

"My lips are sealed," Seamus reassured her. He turned to me.

"So How've you been?"

"Good," I answered, "The rest of summer after the Cup was great,"

"Good to hear," he smiled.

"What about you?"

"Well me mam was a bit upset after the cup, but she lightened up a bit, and it was pretty good. Lots of Quidditch,"

"Me too!" I exclaimed, "I play beater!"

"Chaser,"

"Too bad they cancelled the season," I said. Seamus nodded.

"I wouldn't have minded trying out," he said.

"I will," I told him, "next year,"

"Well, I'm sure you will be fabulous," He grinned, his charm never ceasing to amaze me.

"Thanks," I smiled, "but I am really excited for the tournament,"

"Me too," he grinned, "anyone from Ravenclaw trying out?"

"Roger Davies, may be,"

"Angelina Johnson is going to," Seamus told me, "and maybe a few other seventh years,"

"Yeah. Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff is trying too," I had overheard discussion at dinner.

"Well as long as it's not a Slytherin champ,"

"Yeah," I agreed.

"HEY SEAMUS! YOU COMING?" his dark skinned friend called.

"Coming!"

"See you round, Trina,"

He did it again, his voice ringing in my ears. Oh him and his Irish charm.

I swear his charm chased me into my dreams that night.


	9. Through Irish Eyes

Chapter 9

Through Irish Eyes

The first days of classes passed by quickly. My housemates and I got along well. Cheyenne was my best friend. Allegra, the quiet yet ambitious one. Cheryl, the loud and rowdy one. Zetta, quiet, yet could make a scene if she wanted to. Orla, attached to Zetta at the hip, and Jasleen; intelligent yet hilarious. In a matter of days, it felt as if we had known each other for ages. We were all friends, almost like sisters, and gradually, I began to feel comfortable. I was finally sleeping properly and Hogwarts began to feel like home.

Mum was proud of my acceptance to Ravenclaw, which made me happy. Her letters asked of everything. Had I made friends? Were my sisters doing their part in looking after me? How was Cheyenne? Was I taking care of Hibiscus properly? How were my classes? My classes, in all honesty, were demanding, especially potions. Professor Snake took a loathing towards all the Ravenclaws, yet was surprised when Lisa and Mona took seats next to Cheyenne and I-, the one class we had with Slytherin. Mostly we were with Hufflepuff. Charms was by far my favorite class of all, with Professor Flitwick as our teacher and head of Ravenclaw house. He was also the school's musical director, and I joined the Hogwarts orchestra, taking on the flute. Cheyenne joined as well. She played clarinet.

September turned into October, with the occasional Seamus sighting, but no close encounters. Mostly it was a wave in the hallway or a smile with a nod that gave me goose bumps all over, and for some reason I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something there. However, I wasn't sure if I was confusing myself just by wishing that Seamus was attracted to me

The arrival of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons had us all excited. A powder blue carriage emerged from the sky, while a great ship appeared in the Black Lake. We then headed to the great hall for the Halloween feast, the Beauxbatons students joining the Ravenclaw table, while the Durmstrang students took to Slytherin. The biggest surprise of all was that Viktor Krum, the Bulgarian seeker, still attended school. I had no idea that he was still in school and pretty much all of Ravenclaw made a bet that he would turn out to me the Durmstrang champion. The goblet of fire was revealed, and it made the final decision of who would become the three champions.

I sat with my sisters and my friends as one by one, the of age students entered their name into the goblet.

"Eternal glory," Iris remembered Dumbledore's words, "I wish I could enter,"

"That would be an amazing site, watching you go down two seconds into the first task," I commented.

"Hey!"

"But still, it would be nice; bring glory to Gryffindor and Hogwarts not to mention 1000 galleons prize money,"

"That wouldn't be bad," I agreed.

The hall door burst open and a boy from Hufflepuff came forward.

"Go Cedric!" Alicon called in support for her housemate. He dropped his name in and we clapped.

"Look, Angelina!" iris said as the Gryffindor girl entered her name in.

"And Roger!" I said, giving a loud cheer with the rest of the Ravenclaws. Any one of those people who entered would make a good champion, I thought.

There were many failed attempts to gain acceptance into the tourneament as well, the most notable being that of the Weasley twins, whose aging potion backfired on them, turning them into old men. We laughed but we weren't humored long. Someone really did manage to hoodwink the goblet. On Champion selection day, none other then Harry Potter's name came out of the Goblet of fire, well after Fleur Delacour, Viktor Krum and Cedric Diggory were announced as the three champions. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs united for once, in dislike for Harry Potter as the Hogwarts champion I didn't really have an opinion and the 'Support Cedric Diggory' badges did not appeal to my friends, nor I in the slightest. Whether or not the badges bothered Harry, I did not know, but they simply brought turmoil to us.

"Hey!"

I turned around. I was walking to charms with Cheyenne, Allegra and Mina, as we always did. Sometimes, Lisa and Mona would catch us in the halls, and today was no exception.

"Hi," I said to Lisa, however, she and Mona weren't alone. Rather, a group of Slytherin girls followed behind. We didn't talk to them much, for when we did it would end in heated arguments. As far as I knew, Lisa and Mona weren't the friendliest with them rather, neither of them managing to fit into their house. All of them sported a 'Support Cedric Diggory' badge.

"We were wondering if you guys would like a badge?" Lisa asked, nervously. I was shocked. She of all people knew that we hated those things!

"No thanks," I declined her, "I'm not really on anyone's side,"

"And Harry's in my house," Mina reminded her. Lisa cast a glance back to her housemates and then turned back to us. Suddenly, she didn't seem so nervous anymore.

"So you really support that blood traitor then?" Lisa asked coolly. The three of us were startled in the change in our friends' attitude. I couldn't believe the words that were leaving her mouth.

"Since when did blood status matter to you?" Cheyenne asked.

Mina stood her ground, "yes, as a matter of fact I do believe in Harry,"

"Ooh, bravery," Lisa mocked, "the mighty Gryffindor,"

"Lisa, shut it," I said.

"And Ravenclwas who should be known for their wit. Clearly these ones are dumb enough to be hanging around with mudbloods,"

"THAT'S IT!" Cheyenne cried. She stormed up to Lisa, "What the hell has gotten into you?"

"We've only just realized the type of scum you are!" Mona put in.

"Excuse me, if anyone is a scum it's you with your foul words coming from your mouth!" Cheyenne retorted, "You do not call Mina, or anyone else for that matter a mudblood!"

"Do I look afraid of you?" Lisa asked.

"You better be," Cheyenne whipped out her wand.

"Cheyenne! Don't! She's not worth it,"

Cheyenne didn't lower her wand.

"Scared are we?"

"The only one who's scared is you," I told Lisa, "scared to admit you're not like them. You aren't like that at all!"

But suddenly I realized I didn't see my friend in those bitter eyes.

"My family has descended from a long line of pure blood wizards, as all Slytherins are," she said, "mark my words you traitors don't belong here,"

"It's people like you who don't belong here," Mina spoke up, "I should have known you would turn out to be a two faced bitch. I should have known that you would end up just as dick-headed as your brother,"

"Don't you dare insult Greg!"

"Too bad, I just did,"

"Your brother is a pig, just like you," I told her.

"And your sisters are great ugly cows," she retorted.

"What, are we playing Old MacDonald had a Farm?" Cheyenne asked. I bade her muggle reference no attention.

"My sisters are not cows. You stay away from us. Leave me alone you bitch!"

I turned on my heel, Mina and Cheyenne following.

"Don't talk to me," I warned them and they fell back. I walked. And walked, and walked. Out of the castle till I was down by the lake and sat down on one of the rocks. It hurt. Everything that I had been feeling lately plunged out. Lisa and her betrayal. Mona and how this would affect Magnolia. Mina and how she didn't deserve to be treated that way. Guilt, for thinking Draco Malfoy was attractive even for a second, but most of all, I wanted to go home. I thought I was comfortable, but I had never guessed that people could be so ill wishing. Even Cheyenne…she was my best friend by far, but she wasn't Vanna. And it wasn't as if I could talk to her about Seamus. She didn't get it. Sure, she agreed that he was cute, but I felt there was a long distance between our maturity levels. She didn't really like boys yet, she was more just friends with them, more like one of the boys. I suppose that has to do with growing up with two older brothers, but in any case, she just wasn't someone to talk to. But somehow, the thought of Seamus contented me, somehow, it made me a little bit happier. The thought of his smile made my heart melt.

"Whatcha doin' all the way out here?"

I was looking that smile right in the face.

"I could ask you the same," I mustered. Of all times, Seamus had to find me now, when I was crying.

"Free period," he said, "I like t'come down here sometimes. It relaxes me," I surveyed the beautiful lakes scenery.

"It is nice here," I commented.

"But you still haven't answered me question," Seamus took a seat next to me on the rock.

"Just had to get away," I admitted.

"Did somethin' happen?" Seamus asked. I nodded and retold him everything that had just gone on.

"I just can't understand how people can be so horrible,"

"They're Slytherin. What do you really expect? Course she's gonna follow her brother,"

"I didn't expect her to. In all honesty, she always said that her brother was an arse,"

"Arse or not, she still loves him. I know you and your relationship with Iris. Always bickerin', fightin' botherin' eachother over the same old stuff. But at the end of the day, you really do love her, and you don't want to lost her respect. Probs is the same fer yer friend," Seamus put the point bluntly and I realized that he was absolutely right. As much as I denied it, I did want my sisters to be proud of me as much as I wanted Mum and Dad's respect.

"And you did say that she wasn't getting along with her housemates. Maybe it's a ploy to fit in," Seamus added.

I hadn't thought of that. It made sense, as she and Mona were really the only ones who talked to the students from other houses but I couldn't shake the cold glare from her eyes.

"I didn't even feel like I was seeing her anymore," I said, "it wasn't the Lisa I knew,"

"Could be imperius curse,"

I shook my head, "But that's illegal,"

"You never know,"

"I don't think so. I think she's just scared to be her, scared to be different," I told him, "I know she's not a bad person,"

"She'll come to her senses," Seamus said, "she'll realize who her real friends are. And if she really is gone, as you say then best not worry yer little head over it," he smiled, "friends come and friends go. It's all really just a part of growin' up,"

I nodded, "just wish it wasn't that difficult," I sighed. But somehow, talking to him made me feel better.

"I feel better," I said, "thanks,"

"No problem," he smiled again, "glad to help,"

"You're way more helpful then Alicon or Iris or Cheyenne or anyone,"

"Least I can do,"

"I'm serious," I said, "If I told them they'd just say get over it, or Cheyenne would just be hyped up over it more. She's always trying to protect everyone, and she can't sit still without revenge,"

"Well that's not nice, about yer sisters, I mean," Seamus said, "and I can see how Troy's sister is just like him. He always feels like everybody needs savin'. No wonder his sis takes after him,"

"Yeah, I know,"

I heard the bell ring, signaling the end of the period. I had completely skipped Charms.

"I should head back," I told him, "Transfiguration,"

"Ah, my worst subject," Seamus said as we started up the hill to the school.

"Really?"

He nodded, "me pincushion still curls up in fright every time I try t'bring a needle t'it,"

I laughed.

"There's that laugh, I like, Trina," I blushed. He liked my laugh.

"Don't like seeing anyone unhappy," Oh. Then maybe he just liked seeing happy people in general.

"Well, you definitely helped. Thanks,"

"No problem. And just let me know if you need anything. I'm always here to help,"

"I will,"

"See you round then," He disappeared down the corridor and I watched him go, the butterflies erupting as they did every time I looked up into those Irish eyes.

**How are you guys liking it? I'd like to hear some of your reviews :) **


	10. The Yule Ball

**Here's Chapter 10 guys. **** Review :D **

Chapter 10

The Yule Ball

Lisa and Mona never apologized after that day. It got worse with Mona and Magnolia screaming at each other over tables at breakfast one day to the point that they started firing hexes. It was so bad that Professor McGonagall had to intervene. Good thing it was only McGonagall though. Had it been Professor Moody, he would have punished them differently, as he transfigured Draco Malfoy into a yellow ferret, bouncing him up and down in the entrance hall. It was hilarious.

The first task approached, bringing excitement to all. On the morning of the task in November, the Quidditch had been converted into a battle arena, in which a Swedish Shortsnout dragon sat, waiting for it's opponent. My friends and I sat in the middle of the stands with the rest of the Ravenclaws while Alicon and her Hufflepuff friends cheered loudly from above.

"Cedric, Cedric, he's our man! If he can't do it, no one can, go Cedric!"

"That cheer is really lame," I said to her.

Alicon scoffed, "No it's not, Cedric will win this!"

"Yeah, well we have our bets on Potter," Iris told her as she and Romilda passed, dressed from head to toe in scarlet and gold, each carrying Gryffindor flags.

"He won't win!" Alicon argued, "there is absolutely no way. He is so much less experienced then Cedric!"

"Oh Harry's got something up his sleeve," Romilda said.

"Well, we'll see," Alicon said, doubtfully, "10 galleons Cedric wins,"

"What? I am not giving you money!"

"Then obviously you know Potter will lose,"

Iris countered against her, "He will not! 10 galleons it is!" then she heard, heading towards the Gryffindor section of the stands.

"Can you believe it's really dragons?" I asked Cheyenne. She shook her head.

"It's pretty amazing," The dragon gave a scream of agony from the heavy chain around it's neck and breathed a burst of flames.

"It's a bit sad though," Allegra commented, looking down at the dragon, "that chain must be hurting it,"

"That big brute's no wuss," Cheyenne said, "trust me; they're used to it,"

"But it's completely wrong. There's blood on the collar!"

Cheyenne peered in closer, "Yeah, that's not good," she agreed, "but there's injustice everywhere you go,"

"Have you heard about what Hermione granger is doing? SPEW?" Cheryl asked.

"No," Allegra answered.

"It's for elfish welfare. Trying to gain freedom for them!"

"But they don't like being free!"

"I know," Cheryl said, "they like work,"

"I do agree with her in a way though," I said, "I've seen how some families treat their house elves,"

"Trixie love her job," Allegra referred to her house elf, "she's been with my family for years, and I'd say we're all pretty nice to her. She goes crazy though, if she messes anything up, though. It can get a bit scary really. But overall, she's great and I'm pretty sure that everyone in my family loves her,"

"If only every household was like that," Cheyenne said.

She was cut off with the start of the task. Cedric was up first. The object of the challenge was simple; get past the dragon and collect the golden egg. However it was much more difficult then it looked. Each of the champions put up a good fight. Harry's was the most impressive though. He used his Quidditch skills to his advantage by summoning his Firebolt and going on an intense chase with the Hungarian Horntail he was facing. He received high scores from each of the tournament judges (except for Karkaroff, who gave him a 4) and turned out to win that round of the competition.

"Told you so!" Iris pestered Alicon.

"You didn't even expect it!" Alicon protested.

"A bet's a bet. Cough up!"

"Fine," Alicon fished out 10 galleons for Iris.

Back in the Ravenclaw common room, parties were going on for both champions who did amazing.

"Did you see that Horntail?" Alan exclaimed, "It completely broke it's chain!"

"Strong creatures, them dragons," Patrick agreed.

"Harry's approach was the quickest and most entertaining," Jasleen said.

"I agree," I said, "his speed and precision is impeccable,"

"I wonder what kind of clue is in the egg," Patrick pondered, "pity we don't have a Ravenclaw champion. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs probably know by now,"

"I know! It sucks!" Jasleen said.

"Well it's supposed to give them a hint of what the next task is," I said, "I'm already pumped!"

Little did I know, there was something else to be even more pumped for.

"Attention! Before you leave, I have an important announcement!" It was the day after the first task and Cheyenne, I and the rest of the orchestra were cleaning up after practice. I set down the music stand I was carrying, then headed up to the front of the room, wondering what Professor Flitwick had in store for us.

"As you all know, Hogwarts is playing host to the Triwizard tournament this year. Along with it, comes tradition to be upheld. On Christmas Day, Hogwarts will be hosting the Yule Ball, which is first and foremost, a dance,"

Excited gushes echoed around. My heart thumped. A dance?

"The Yule Ball is primarily for students fourth year and up, but you may invite a younger student if you wish. Hoever, your attendance will be requested at the ball, as we have been invited to perform for the opening dances of the evening. This is exciting news for all of us, therefore we all want to do our best and make Hogwarts proud! So, in addition to our two weekly practices, we will be meeting everyday after school, from 4 until 6!"

Afew groaned in protest but for the most part, everyone nodded eagerly.

"Alright! That is all!" Professor Flitwick dismissed us, and we headed out of the band room, gossiping.

"Can you believe it?" Cheyenne asked excitedly, "I've always wanted to go to a dance!" I looked at her strangely, for this was a little bit out of character for her.

"What? It's a night at a ball, where I could potentially meet my Prince Charming!"

"Yeah," I agreed, my mind drifting to images of Seamus and I dancing. I could see it so clearly, almost feel his amrs around me, him spinning me across the dancefloor. He'd reel me back, and I'd come in, close, against his chest and look up into his eyes, and he would meet mine and lean down an…

"Katerina, are you even listening to me?"

"What? Yeah, sprry…you were saying?"

"You were thinking of Seamus," she said.

"No I wasn't," I lied.

"Fine, then what else puts you into such a daze?" She had me me.

"Okay. Yea, I was thinking about him,"

"Do you think he'll as you?" Cheyenne asked. I sighed.  
>"I really want him to, but I don't know. I'm a first year…<p>

"That shouldn't stop him," Cheyenne said, "I don't know him all too well, but I've seen the way he looks at you,"

"How he looks at me?"

"Yeah. I don't know, but somehow I feel like he's connected with you in some way,"

"Really?"

"I think so," Cheyenne said, "so maybe he'll ask you,"

"Maybe,"

I hoped he would. But in the back of my mind I knew it was all too good to be true.

The next few weeks were busier then I had anticipated. Lessons demanded all the way until the holidays. Orchestra practices were everyday, and I had heard too many renditions of 'God Rest ye Merry Hippogriffs" to date. To top it all off, everyone was bustling in excitement about the Yule Ball, the older students gushing about their dates.

"Cedric asked me!" Cho Chang gushed in a hushed tone to her giddy crowd of fifth year girls.

"Padma's going with Ron Weasley!" Mandy Brockelhurst announced, "And Parvati was asked by Harry himself!"

"Hermione Granger got asked! She won't say with whom though!"

Even Iris had something to talk about.

"Oh my god Kat!" iris squealed as she sat down next to Cheyenne and I in the courtyard.

"What's so exciting?" I glanced from her to Romilda and they both squealed with delight.

"Anthony Goldstein asked me to the ball!" Iris beamed. I grinned.

"That's wonderful!" I told her.

"I can hardly believe it! All those months of Arithmancy tutoring, all those months of flirting, and finally, finally he asked me out!" She jumped up excitedly.

"Calm down," Romilda told her, "you are going insane,"

"All for good reason," Iris replied, "this is the happiest day of my life!"

I felt happy for my sister, but I couldn't help but wonder, did the guy I want, want me too?

"Iris, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you know if Seamus is going with anyone?" I asked. I was definitely not prepared for the answer I got. Iris glanced to Romilda as if they were deliberating something then sighed.

"He's going with Lavender Brown,"

The words stung.

"How long have they been-?"

"They haven't been dating," said Romilda, "as far as I know, they're just friends,"

"Oh," I sighed with relief, "then they're going as friends then?"

"Probably," Iris said, "I haven't seen them hang around other then just for the odd chat,"

"Okay," this contented me. For friends were friends, nothing more. I had plenty of friends who were guys. Alan and Patrick, for example and if either of them were to ask me to the ball, I would certainly go with one of them.

I smiled in excitement, "guess I'll need new dress robes then,"

I could tell that this would be a night to remember.


	11. Lucky Charm

Chapter 11

Lucky Charm

December was hectic to put it bluntly. The amount of homework seemed to have risen and the new piece for the Hogwarts orchestra was driving me mental. My flute would not cooperate. Every time I blew into it for one note, I could not hit it and it was irritating. It didn't help that Professor Flitwick had pointed me out during practice. He had become even more picky then usual, stressed with the orchestra and choir (which Allegra is a wart of). This did not make him too happy, and he tended to be more snappy then usual in charms class, which just brought on more homework for all of us.

"You'll get it!" Cheyenne told me at lunch one Saturday afternoon. We had been practicing since 9:00 that morning. The ball was less then 2 weeks away, and if I didn't get it by this evening, Professor Flitwick was considering having one of the alternates replace me. I did not want to lose my position.

"I don't know. Every time I get to that one note, I somehow manage to screw it up,"

"Don't think about it so much," Cheyenne swallowed a forkful of salad, "you're getting worked up over it and trying too hard,"

"I don't want Flitwick to kick me out!" I cried. Cheyenne smiled sympathetically.

"I'm sure you'll be fine,"

I stood.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to practice some more before tonight," I told her.

I bade her goodbye and headed up to Ravenclaw tower to get my coat and flute, then took a walk outside. I needed somewhere to practice where no one would hear me and I could mess up however much I wanted to. I decided on the rock by the Black lake. Brushing snow off, I rook a seat and looked out, observing just how much had changed. The lake was completely frozen over, the sun shining dimly thought the cloudy sky. Winter was definitely at large, and I shivered slightly before taking my mitts off and starting to practice. It was terrible. The same note, over and over, I could barely hit it, let alone hold it. I sighed, my fingers freezing, and took a break to warm up my hands, slipping on my red mittens. Would I ever get this song right? I wondered with a sigh.

"Havin' some trouble are we?"

With all that had been going on, I barely had time to think about Seamus, let alone remember that the lake was one of his favorite spots. I looked up to face him and his black jacket and he grinned good naturedly.

"Um yea, I guess," I said, "the ball is two weeks away and I still haven't gotten it right,"

"You still have time," Seamus reminded me. I shook my head.

"If I don't get it tonight, then Professor Flitwick is getting an alternate to take over,"

"It can't be that bad," Seamus said, "come on," he glanced at my flute expectedly.

'We're not supposed to give away the songs we're doing. It's supposed to be a surprise for the ball,"

"Really now?" Seamus smiled, looking doubtful.

"Really," I confirmed.

"And you're not allowed to show me just a lil'bit?"

"No,"

"What if I said I could help you?"

"And what do you know about music?"

"Me grandfather knew how to play the flute, his was a bit differen't then yers but no so much. The fingerin' s not too different,"

"Really,"

"Here let me show you," he took my flute and raised it to his moth, blowing into it hard, producing no sound. I laughed.

"That's not hw you play it!"

"It's been a while," Seamus agreed.

"You have to blow over op of the opening, like this," I played a C.

"Fine, you got me, but still I understand the basics of it,"

When I didn't react he continued on, "you got me makin' a fool of meself with that thing. I think I deserve to see how the pro plays,"

"I'm nowhere near professional level," I said.

"Please," Seamus whined.

"You know I can't…,"

"Please," he pleaded on, making a face that was impossible to say no to. Oh you stupid Irishmen.

"Fine," I raised my flute to my lips and played the song, stopping when the note I always screwed up on went bad again.

'Ugh!" I groaned, "See what I mean? I can't hit that note!"

"Slow down," Seamus suggested, "yer rushin' the end and getting' all panicked 'bout it cuz you think you won't make it,"

A few tries later, I had surprised myself.

"See? What'd I tell ya?" Seamus grinned.

I blushed, "thank you,"

"Glad to help,"

"I just hope I'll be able to do it tonight," I played it again, and it went right as I had anticipated.

"You definitely have it now so you'll blow Flitwick away," said Seamus.

"I really hope so,"

"You'll be great, Trina, I know you will,"

I smiled ay my nickname.

"I have complete faith in you, and I'll be sure t' look out for ya on the night of the ball,"

Those words made my stomach twist in knots.

"I'll do my best," I told him. 

That night, Professor Flitwick was marveled by my improvement. He allowed me to stay in my position and we had the best practice ever. We were ready for the ball.

"Told you you'd get it!" Cheyenne said.

And it all was thanks to my lucky charm.


	12. A Night to Remember

**BIG UPDATE! I hope to continue with this, so please, please review! I know there are a lot who follow this story and I cannot thank you more, but I really, really would like some reviews as well! Thank you! xoxo Nat**

Chapter 12

A Night to Remember

The palace was packed as ever over the holidays. The only ones that left were those not attending the ball, which were most of my friends. Only Cheyenne and Allegra stuck around, as they had duties with music as well.

We had homework, but no one really felt like doing anything so our days were mostly spent out doors, having a snowball fights and building forts. It was probably one of the best Christmas holidays I ever head.

Christmas Day came and I awoke with a stack of presents at the foot of my bed. I received new golden butterfly earrings from Alicon, a new jumper fro mIris, a new set of beater's gloved from Cheyenne as well as big boxes of sweets from Allegra and Cheryl.

The largest box, however was from Mum and Dad. I read the note on it.

'Merry Christmas Katerina! Best of luck tonight at the ball, and we hope that this will help make your experience unforgettable,"

Hmm, I thought. I opened the box to find a sparkling gold halter dress with a sparking gold skirt that made me think of flower petals.

"Oh my god, it's gorgeous!' Cheyenne exclaimed from her bed. She jumped up.

"You have got to wear it tonight!"

"That's the plan," I smiled.

The great hall was closed down all afternoon after lunch in preparation to the ball. Cheyenne and I, as members of the orchestra, were required to help, and we decorated the giant Christmas tree that Hagrid had somehow managed to get into the great hall. It was fun. I didn't think I would get to do it this year. It was tradition at home. I wondered how Vanna was in Italy, as we go almost every year of Christmas. It was strange not being in Rome. I found myself missing them.

'What's wrong?" Cheyenne asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just weird being here instead of at home on Christmas,"

"Yeah," she agreed, "but just think of tonight; Seamus will love you in that dress,"

I grimaced and hoped he would.

I slipped on my dress and matching gold heels. Cheyenne was a vision in scarlet, her red curls cascading naturally down her shoulders. Allegra went for a stylish look, donning a strapless floor length royal blue dress with silver flowers. I fastened my hair in a waterfall with my golden butterfly clip and earrings and peered at myself in the mirror. I looked totally different. Allegra's make up expertise were impeccable. My eyes were soft with browns and golds and I looked a lot older then my 12 years (my birthday was in September). My friends came up behind me and I had to admit that together, we made a pretty good looking trio.

"We need to remember this night," Allegra said, opening her trunk and pulling out a camera, "let's take some pictures in the common room,"

We headed downstairs where the room was packed. Girls gushed about each other's dresses and guys greeted their dates. People were posing for pictures by the fireplace and the three of us waited our turn.

"Excuse me," Allegra approached a boy with black hair, "could you please take a picture for us?"

He turned around and I recognized him as Michael Corner, who was standing with his friends Anthony Goldstein (Iris' date) and terry boot. The site of Allegra struck him, and although he recovered quickly, it was evident that he had taken a moment to realize how beautiful she was. I bet that he didn't even know she was a first year.

"Yeah, no problem," The three of us posed in front of the fireplace.

"Smile ladies," Michael clicked a few shot.

"Thank you," she replied, taking her camera from him. It wasn't hard to tell that he also had an effect on her.

"My pleasure," he smiled and then Allegra came back to us.

"Who is he?" she exclaimed, "I've never seen him before!"

"Michael Corner. Fourth year," I told her.

"Fourth? But he was looking at me…."

"You don't exactly look 11 tonight, Allegra," Cheyenne surveyed her red lipstick.

"Oh," Allegra blushed.

"But try talking to him later," I told her, "I think he'll be watching out for you too,"

"You really think?"

"Well he's still looking over here," Allegra looked over her shoulder and Michael turned away abruptly. She looked down at her watch with a smile.

"Come on. We have to meet Flitwick downstairs,"

We headed down to the Great Hall which was empty except for the other orchestra and choir members.

"There you are!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed, "Now we all know the drill. We will take out places as our guests come in, and be prepared for the opening medley as the champions arrive! We have only minutes to change our robes!"

The orchestra donned robes of dark blue over their formal evening wear while the choir donned robes of silver, keeping in tune with the winter wonderland theme. Allegra joined the rest of the choir in their scale warm up and I did the same with my flute, running through the songs quickly. I sat nervously in my flute chair. Cheyenne came to join me.

"You ready?" she asked.

"As I'll ever be," I was nervous. Not only would this be my first performance, but there would be so many students watching. However, that didn't bother me as much as the thought that Seamus would be looking out for me. I took a deep breath.

"You'll be fine," Cheyenne reassured me.

"Places everyone!" Professor Flitwick squealed, Cheyenne gave my shoulder a squeeze and headed back to her clarinet.

The doors of the hall opened and slowly people trickled in. Everyone was all dressed up. Millicent Bulstrode, for example, was stunning for a Slytherin, in a sequined dress of Slytherin green, accompanied by Zabini Blaise. Mandy Brockelhurst was on the arm of Terry Boot, her purple dress turning heads. Marietta Edgecombe sported fuchsia robes, her hair flowing down her back as Jeremy Streton came up behind her, taking her hand. I saw Alicon sharing a few words with Patricia. She definitely stunned in a white enchanted ball gown that had moving snowflakes in the skirt, her hair piled a top her head in a curly bun. She looked like a princess, and already one of the Durmstrang boys from Viktor Krum's clan was taking notice of her. Iris and Anthony walked by. She was wearing a light blue dress with a ruffled skirt. She gave me a wave and as Anthony followed the gesture, I noticed that he had coordinated his tie to match her dress.

In the sea of heads, the one person who I didn't spot was Seamus. I was Ron and Padma together and Neville Longbottom and Ginny Weasley but there was no sign of Seamus. The hall was just packed.

"This is our cue!" Professor Flitwick exclaimed gleefully. The doors opened again and the four champions and their partners entered. Fleur Delacour accompanied by Roger Davies, Viktor Krum with none other then Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory and Choc Chang, and lastly Harry Potter being pulled along by Parvati Patil. Our orchestra finished the opening medley and I felt proud that we were off to a good start.

The feast past quickly. The orchestra and choir had a section of round tables for themselves. Allegra, Cheyenne and I shared with three Hufflepuff 5th years from the orchestra. Dinner was delicious and it was possible to order virtually anything so I ordered lasagna, being the true Italian that I am. Dessert was a wide variety of sweets. I had myself a piece of blueberry pie and chocolate cake. It was wonderful!

The guests moved off to the dance floor and I hurried back to my seat and scanned the crowd. Finally, I spotted him. He donned black dress robes, like most of the other boys looking divinely handsome as he chatted with Dean. Next to him was a curly haired witch in a silver gown, who I guessed was Lavender brown. She's pretty, I thought as she linked her arm through Seamus'. At that jealousy erupted inside me and I felt sick to my stomach. Why couldn't it be me?

Suddenly, he turned to face me and caught my eye. He grinned and I returned the smile.

"Good luck," he mouthed and immediately, butterflies erupted in my stomach. Why must he have the power to make me feel this way? I thought.

The champions processed to the dance floor and Professor Flitwick cued us. I raised my flute to my lips and started playing as the champions danced. I couldn't really watch them, but every once in the while I looked up and noticed just how badly Harry Potter's dancing was. You would think that he as the man would be leading. But no. Parvati was steering, attempting to look graceful but it wasn't working. We came to that note that I used to mess up on and got through it with no problem at all.

We went through all our songs, the choir joining us for the Christmas Carols, and finally we were done. The Weird Sisters were ready to take over. Seamus gave me thumbs up, which made more butterflies erupt.

"Well done, all of you!" Professor Dumbledore said a few words, and then bid us all a good rest of the evening. We changed from our orchestra and choir attire, revealing our dresses to everyone. I felt absolutely wonderful. Allegra joined Cheyenne and I.

"You guys did great!"

"Same to you!" I grinned, giving her a hug.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's party!" Cheyenne exclaimed. We headed into the mob on the dancefloor and the Weird Sisters kicked it off with their biggest hit, 'Do The Hippogriff'

'_Can you dance the hipogriff?  
><em>_Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
>Flyin' off from a cliff<br>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
>Swooping down, to the ground<br>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma  
>Wheel around and around and around and around<br>Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma'_

The crowd went wild and Allegra, Cheyenne and I had the time of our lives on the dance floor.

"Want some drinks?" Cheyenne panted. We nodded, heading over to get some butter beer. We ordered our drinks and then sat down.

"This has been fun," Allegra said, "I wish we had dances more often,"

Cheyenne and I nodded in agreement. Allegra stood to refill our glasses for us. However, she didn't come back. Cheyenne and I glanced over to find her jabbering with Michael Corner.

"Best not to interrupt them," Cheyenne said. Within moments, a boy in blue dress robes approached Cheyenne.

"Care to dance?" he asked in a French accent. Beauxbatons, I thought. Cheyenne glanced at me and I willed her to go ahead.

I was alone now. I stood, taking a walk through the hall.

"Trina!"

I turned around to see Seamus up ahead.

"Hey!" I called, heading to him.

"You look great!" he complimented me.

"Thank you!"

"And you played beautifully by the way,"

"Thanks," I felt showered in his compliments, "I'm glad it went well. I didn't miss a note!"

"Told you you'd be alright,"

A familiar tune rang out. It was the Weird Sister's latest single, 'This is the night'

"Oh I love this song!" I said, over the blare of the bass of the guitar. I looked up at Seamus.

"Wanna dance?" he asked. I nodded speechlessly and we went out to the dance floor. As it turned out, Seamus had some moves. He definitely knew how to dance and he spun me around, not even trodding on my foot once. He reeled me in a dipped me back, like in my dreams. The only thing I wished was that we were dancing to a slower song. Otherwise the moment was perfect and it surpassed my wildest dreams.

The song came to an end all too soon and along with it went my perfect moment.

"Hey, thanks for the dance," Seamus said.

"My pleasure. It was fun. And you're really good, by the way,"

He shrugged, "You learn a thing or too from Gaelic parties,"

I grimaced, imagining his rowdy family.

"Anyways, I can't keep Lav waiting any longer so I'll see you later,"

Lav?

"Yeah, alright," He headed away from me and I was left pondering. Lav? I knew it was Lavender, but I thought they were only friends. But friends do have nicknames for one another, and he does call me Trina, and at this point we aren't anything more then just friends. I brushed it off. It didn't mean anything.

I found Alicon sharing drinks with the Durmstrang boy and he introduced himself. His name was Antonio and he was from Italy. He lived not too far from my grandparents apparently. They seemed to be getting on well and I left them to get to know each other. Allegra and Michael walked past, not noticing me. Cheyenne found me.

"He had a girlfriend," she shrugged.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

She didn't look sad, "He was an asshole. His hand kept sinking way too low down my back when we were dancing,"

"What a perv,"

"Boys are stupid," Cheyenne decided.

"And oblivious,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh, take into example that guy you just danced with. He does stuff and then doesn't think he'll get caught. Or even Seamus. Does he really have no idea that I like him?"

"I think he knows," Cheyenne said.

"He ditched me for Lavender,"

"He did not!"

"Kinda. I mean, he and I had one dance and then he said he had to get back to her,"

"The asshole!"

"He's not really an ass. Lavender is his date.."

"But still,"

"He probably has no idea how he makes me feel," I told Cheyenne" he wouldn't even think it. I'm only 12,"

Cheyenne didn't say anything for a while.

"Be careful," she finally spoke, "you're a 1st year, and he's a 4th year. You don't want to get hurt,"

"Yeah I know," I sighed, "but still…no matter how hard I try I can't get him out of my head,"

"I know it won't be easy," Cheyenne said, "but try not too limit yourself to only him,"

"You have some pretty good advice for someone who's not into boys yet," I said, thinking of how she usually acted. She shrugged.

"Guess I've changed," she said, "but I'm glad I'm able to help you,"

"I just hope I'll be able to take your advice," I said. Cheyenne gave my hand a squeeze.

"It'll all be alright in the end," she smiled. I yawned suddenly.

"What time is it?" I asked Cheyenne. She looked at her golden watch.

"It's almost midnight," she observed. I glanced around. The music had slowed down a bit. The Weird Sisters' 'Magic Works' played softly.

'_And dance your final dance  
>This is your final chance<br>To hold the one you love  
>You know you've waited long enough<em>

_So,_

_Believe that magic works_  
><em>Don't be afraid<em>  
><em>Of bein' hurt<em>  
><em>Don't let this magic die<em>  
><em>The answer's there<em>  
><em>Oh, just look in her eyes'<em>

Couples filled the dance floor. Alicon and Antonio danced, looking as if they had known each other their whole lives. Allegra and Michael seemed enchanted by one another. I spotted Iris and Anthony stop dancing only for a moment before he cupped her face in his hands and planted a kiss upon her lips.

"I wish I had that," I told Cheyenne with a sigh.

She nodded, "Iris and Anthony are perfect for each other,"

The site of all these couples were in all honesty making me sad and jealous at the same time. Why couldn't it be me? Why couldn't I have my perfect moment with a guy whom I felt for? I wished that I wasn't twelve. That I was older, more beautiful, and wiser. That I wouldn't appear to be so much of a child that no one wanted me. Even Allegra who is younger then me managed to attract the attention of Michael. Even Cheyenne and her red curls got a dance out of a cute boy who obviously didn't think twice to touch her. Not that I would want a perverted boy touching me, but that wasn't the point; he thought she was older. And then there's me in my shapeless body and short stubby legs. I didn't even own a real bra for god's sakes; I was still in training. What boy would really want me? Why would Seamus even like me?

"You okay?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yeah," I lied. I faked a yawn.

"You wanna turn in?" I asked. I could hardly bear it anymore.

"Yeah," she agreed and we headed to the other end of the hall, exiting through the giant doors.

The shock nearly killed me.

Under a patch of mistletoe by the staircase was a boy, and a witch in a silver dress. His lips moving against hers.

I couldn't speak. It was all I had ever wanted. The one thing, the one person who I cared for more then anything, who made me feel things I never thought I could feel. He wasn't mine. He was Lavenders. Seamus was Lavender's.

"Kat," Cheyenne said.

"Don't," I muttered, walking past.

"Are you alright?"

"Do I look alright?" I snapped at her, on the verge of tears. I was doing all in my power not to let them out, not to let him see just how much I was hurting.

"Oh Katerina,"

"I don't want to talk right now Cheyenne," I breathed. She nodded understandingly as we reached Ravenclaw tower.

"Let me know if you need anything,"

She stayed in the common room, waiting up for Allegra while I went up to my room, not bothering to even change, crashing onto my bed in a heap. I sobbed into the pillows until there was nothing left.


	13. New Year's Resolution

Chapter 13

New Years Resolution

The next day I was still shaken beyond belief. I had barely slept at all that night. Seamus and Lavender were together...that was the fact I could not get over. I barely grasped the concept alone itself, let alone know how to deal with it. There was no way that I could face him. Not without bursting into tears on first site. Cheyenne nearly wasn't able to coax me downstairs for breakfast. I made her make sure that Seamus had already eaten before I agreed to come down.

"You can't avoid him forever," Cheyenne told me.

"And why not?"

"You guys are friends. He will attempt to talk to you. You don't want it to be weird and awkward and you don't want him asking you why you've been avoiding him. You can't constantly be living in fear of him,"

"I don't want to talk to him ever again," I said firmly, "If I talk to him, he'll just make me like him more and I'll just hurt even more, if that's even possible,"

Allegra had much happier news then I. Her night with Michael went exceptionally well.

"We danced so much, and talked and then he walked me back up to my dormitory," she swooned.

"Did you kiss?" Cheyenne asked. Allegra looked shocked.

"God no! I wouldn't let someone kiss me on the first date! I only met him last night!"

"You're such a good kid," Cheyenne said. Allegra grimaced.

"But he had no idea I was a first year until I told him. I don't think he was expecting that. I wasn't going to tell him. But he asked of course and I figured it was best to be honest."

"How'd he take it?" I asked.

"He was surprised but didn't seem to have a problem with it. We had a great time,"

"That's good," I smiled. I was happy for her.

"So what are you guys now?" Cheyenne asked, "are you going to date or what?"

"I don't know," Allegra glanced down the table to where he was sitting with Terry and Anthony, "we didn't talk about that,"

"Are you going to ask him though?" I asked. She shrugged.

"We'll see. Hopefully he'll say something. I'm not getting my hopes up too high. He's busy,"

"With?"

"School. And not school stuff. I dunno. I've heard he gets around. He has a reputation of being kind of a player,"

"Who told you that?"

"I overheard Mandy Brockelhurst and Padma Patil. They were gossiping in the common room this morning about the ball. Apparently Harry and Ron were terrible dates, according to Padma. She and her sisters left them for Beauxbatons boys. Bout anyways, they went on to wonder about who's the new girl that Michael was with basically for the whole night and then they went on about how he sees so many people. I don't know what I think of it, but I'm not one to make judgments off of what other people say. He and I get along great. We'll see how it goes,"

I just hoped that in the end it would all work out for her and she wouldn't be left hurt like I was.

Winter holidays drew to a close. I avoided Seamus at all costs. Cheyenne would send an owl from the Great Hall up to Ravenclaw tower when the coast was clear. Only then would I come down. I only saw him once. He walked by with Dean. I hid behind a suit of armor and he didn't see me. Just that once glance at him was difficult for me and hearing his voice for those 2 seconds- it reminded me of what I wanted. My stupid childish fantasies that would never become reality. I had to find a way out.

"You know, I haven't seen him and Lavender together since the ball," Cheyenne and I were in our dormitory, sitting on my bed catching up on homework.

"You're not in his house. How would you know?"

"I asked Iris. She knows you're mad,"

"I'm not mad," I shut my transfiguration book.

"Fine. You're disappointed. But she says they're never in the common room together. And I see him during meals with his friends on the opposite end of the table from Lavender,"

"They could just be keeping it private,"

"If they were so private, then why were they snogging in the middle of the entrance hall?" Cheyenne asked.

It was times like these when Cheyenne annoyed me and I suddenly wished she wasn't a Ravenclaw.

"I don't know. And stop over thinking it. I'm done,"

"No you're not. You hardly eat. You're petrified out of your mind if you see him. You've been avoiding him and almost all the Gryffindors like the plague. You never go see Iris at her table. You only go to the library for two minutes before closing. You spend most of your time holed up here or in the common room, the two places where you know he can't find you. Your sleeping pattern is horrible; don't think I haven't noticed those dark circles under your eyes and when you do sleep, sometime I hear you muttering his name under your breath,"

"I do not!"

"You do!"

"Ugh!"

"But my point is, it's not healthy! Stop worrying about him! He's not the only boy in the world!"

He is for me, I thought. But I didn't tell Cheyenne that.

"I know. But you can't exactly call Patrick, Stuart and Alan the most dateable,"

"No, I wouldn't," Cheyenne agreed, "but remember; we're only first years. One day, the boys we thought were so gross and immature won't be,"

I looked at her skeptically.

"Trust me," she said, "boys are stupid anyways. Why waste our time? Let's just concentrate on having the best rest of the year we can!"

I nodded. Every word Cheyenne said was right. It was time to quit moping around over my broken heart. This was my first year at Hogwarts. I wanted it to be filled with memories and positive things to enjoy. We've already had so many good moments. Just looking at Allegra's photo collection said it all. We had several shots from our courtyard lunches from the beginning of the year. The Halloween feast in the great hall. The embarrassing girls nights we'd sometimes have on Friday evenings. Then just over this winter break, our snow men and forts and snow angels. The choir and orchestra. The Yule Ball. We first year Ravenclaws had some pretty good times and I smiled in reminiscence, knowing that plenty more goodness was to come. These girls, Cheyenne, Allegra, Cheryl, Zetta, Orla and Jasleen were my sisters. Plus our other good friends, Mina and Magnolia- we were inseparable. We had a bond that would never die. I knew that in the end, we'd be there for each other through the thick and the thin. In the end we'd always be trusting and willing to listen and care. In the end, we'd all be friends no matter what.

"I trust you. There's so much more to life then just crushes. There's so little time and every moment slips away, never coming back. I have my new year's resolution- live life to the fullest!"

I kept my resolution. Through all the good and bad that came throughout the year, overall, first year was a year to remember.

**So: I've finally gotten time to update :D Bad news is I won't be able to often **** I have dance and chemistry and my math diploma this semester so I have to spend most of my free time studying instead of updating. However, this is not the end of this story! You didn't really think I'd leave it at that, did you? Nope. I have a ton more planned for this one, and I will try to pick up the pace and get to the real good stuff soon XD Thank you to everyone who's reading this, it means a lot! Please review! :D **


	14. Here We Go Again

Chapter 14

Here We Go Again

First year left everyone with a ton of surprises. Some good, others bad. Good news: Seamus and Lavender were never really an item. Iris asked him for me and it turned out to be nothing more then an experiment, as he said, to see what kissing felt like. Apparently Lavender wanted him to kiss her…I still don't know exactly what I think of that but either way, Seamus and Lavender's so called 'romance' was short lived.

After that, I finally started to talk to Seamus again and it was normal. Like old times. We were friends, and I liked that. We'd talk and laugh and joke around. We always had something to say. I liked that about us.

The second task was in February. It included the four champions going on an underwater mission in the Black Lake to retrieve a friend or family member dear to them. I had no idea how they all survived the freezing temperatures and managed to stay under water for an entire hour. It was mental! But somehow they managed. Cedric Diggory took first. Harry Potter took second.

The task was about the extent of excitement that we had in February. Valentine's Day was nothing but tears for us. Seamus didn't make any of the moves I was hoping he would. I sent him chocolate anonymously. I don't know if he guessed it was from me. He never brought it up. But that was the least of our problems. Allegra had it much worse. Michael Corner rejected her practically in front of the whole Ravenclaw common room. All she had done was approach him with her box of chocolates for him and he flat out told her that he wasn't interesting. He wasn't mean about it, but in any case he broke her heart and we as her dorm mates, her sisters, consoled her and comforted her. Though many of us didn't all completely understand he pain we all tried to and we were there for me.

The rest of the year flew by. June marked the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. I didn't go as planned. 4 champions did not exit the maze alive. Harry Potter came out after the longest time, which felt like hours of worry, clutching Cedric Diggory's dead body. When I realized he was dead, I screamed out in shock and suddenly tears fell for the boy I never knew. I had talked to him briefly on a few occasions; Alicon was friends with him. He seemed like a genuinely good guy. He was kind. Caring. Smart. Loyal as any Hufflepuff should be. His life was one that I felt was cut way too short. Cedric Diggory did not deserve to die.

The real question for all was now, how did he really die? Harry's explanation was almost unbelievable; Cedric was killed by Peter Pettigrew, who up until now was presumed to be dead. The cup was a port key that transported them to a mysterious grave yard when they took the cup together. There, Cedric was killed upon arrival and Harry watched the resurrection of He Who Must Not Be Named. Just the idea that he was back...it was hard to absorb. He hadn't been seen in thirteen years. The entire wizarding world thought he was gone. But somehow, he managed to survive. I didn't believe it at first, but then I thought of the Quidditch Cup and the Death Eater attack and with a sinking feeling, it all made sense. It foreshadowed everything. I had no idea about what was going to happen.

Following Cedric's death, a lot of students were whisked away from the castle by parents. Among them was Orla. Apparently her parents both fought with Professor Flitwick, angered beyond belief that the school could let such a thing happedn They said that Orla would not be coming back and that she would be home schooled. Orla was furious. But no matter how much she begged and pleaded, it was no use. She left. Coming back to the dormitory, there was a new emptiness. Orla's quirky jokes and sense of humor were missing. Zetta was in pieces. Orla was her best friend. If Cheyenne was taken away like that...I would not be able to handle it.

The end of the year somehow brought a little draught of good news to some. Iris and Anthony celebrated their 6 month anniversary, which she could not stop bragging about. It was the same for Alicon and Antonio. After the ball, they had been almost inseparable, and she had met up with him when we went to Italy.

Italy was as beautiful as it was every summer. The watery streets of Venice. The Trevvi Fountain. The coliseum. Yes, all muggle attractions, but I still wondered at the beauty of it all. Especially Rome at night. Lights shone everywhere. It created a romantic atmosphere that one day I wanted to enjoy with someone I loved. It had been one of my dreams since I was younger. I hoped that someday, I would be as happy as one of the couples in the streets.

We saw my grandparents again and had a family reunion. My cousin Alessandra got married to her long time fiancée Armando. The wedding was wonderful. That night was gorgeous. They said their vows at sunset, Alessandra looking beautiful as ever in a cream and gold strapless gown with enchanted butterflies. The reception was underneath a huge canopy and we danced among the stars all night long. It was an evening to remember, and I admired Alessandra and Armando's love. I hoped that one day, someone would look at me like that and that I would be their everything.

I had a good vacation. After Italy, I met up with Cheyenne, Zetta, Cheryl and Allegra. I also went to Edinburaugh to visit Mina for a few days. We had some pretty good times. It passed by in a blink of an eye. Before I knew it, summer was over and it was time for back to school.

"I'm so excited! I'm so excited!" Vanna was driving me up the wall with her craziness. It was well past midnight on September 1st, and neither one of us were sleeping. Believe me, I wanted to. I was exhausted from all the packing. I wanted to get a good nights rest since we had to leave early tomorrow morning. I almost was asleep! But then, Vanna came barging into my room, complaining that she couldn't sleep. So now I'm stuck, listening to the same thing we've all been hearing from her for the last week.

"I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm going to Hogwarts! I'm really, really going to Hogwarts!"

"Shh! Shut up! You'll wake everyone!"

"But-,"

"Seriously Vanna! You're making such a racket! You'll wake up Mum and Dad and then we'll both be in trouble!"

Despite my warnings, she didn't calm down one bit.

"Do you know how boring last year was, here all alone, while you guys were all gone? I can't believe I'm actually going!"

"I know," I said sarcastically, "we all knew you'd be going to Hogwarts since you were born,"

"Really?"

"The Magical Quill. Vanna did you even look at Hogwarts: A History?"

"Sure, I did,"

"Then what does the ceiling in the great hall look like?" Vanna's blank stare was all I needed to confirm that she hadn't even glanced at the book.

I groaned, "It's bewitched to look like the night sky."

"Oh. I knew that," Vanna lied.

"No you didn't,"

"Kat, it's summer," she whined, "we're not in school, so relax, will you?"

"Technically it is 1:30 in the morning on September 1st, so no; it's not summer vacation anymore,"

"Kat!"

"Well, I'm just being precise. If you want to be in Ravenclaw-,"

"I have to up my game. I know, I know," She rolled her eyes.

"I'm serious! It's one of the more exclusive houses, therefore making it harder to get into,"

"I'll be able to get in fine thanks," she scoffed, "I know what I want,"

"I know you do. But you have to make sure-,"

"That the hat knows," Vanna said, "Kat we've had this conversation a billion times,"

"I just want you to get into Ravenclaw with me," The thing with Vanna is as much as I love her, her maturity level is somewhat below mine. I know she's almost two years younger then me; it's to be expected, but still. I don't think I acted like her before I went to Hogwarts. I don't think I was hyperactive. I remember being scared. I was more worried, then immaturely excited. I don't like to have doubts. I really don't. But lately I've been worried that Ravenclaw is the one house that Vanna won't get into. I sometimes wonder whether or not she's cut out for Ravenclaw. I know that she wants to. But she's lazy. She's kind of like Iris in that way. You can't get her to do anything on her own time. It's like pulling teeth to get her to do something. She didn't even look at any of her books over the summer. She's not prepared. At least I tried a few spells. She never did. She hasn't started to take it seriously yet. And what if, I daresay, she really doesn't end up with me in Ravenclaw? I'm scared for her. I'm nervous. I don't want her to be alone. See, at least I had Cheyenne when I went to Hogwarts. Vanna's friends...are non-existent. She mostly tags along with Cheyenne and I all the time. Ultimately, I am her best friend. Otherwise, she doesn't really have any. Oh I know she'll make some, I am sure of it, but I don't want her to be alone. Had it not been for Cheyenne and her contrasting outgoing nature, I might not have as many friends as I do now. I wouldn't have had the courage to go up to people.

"And I will!" Vanna reassured me, "trust me! Stop being so serious!"

I gave her a small smile. "On one condition: you go to bed,"

"Fine," Vanna sighed, "but I'm still anxious!"

"It'll be fine," I told her.

"Tomorrow will be a great day," she said with a grin.

"It will be," I nodded.

"Goodnight!" Vanna left the room and I turned out the light. I lay back on the pillows.

Yes, indeed tomorrow would be a good day.

"Excuse me!" Mum pushed her way through the crowd of people blocking our way to the barrier,. As we passed, strange looks followed us. We didn't look that different from them though. Mum and Dad were dressed smartly in grey coats. My sisters and I definitely passed for muggles. It was the owls that completely gave us away. Giovanna had chosen an owl for her pet. (She finally realized the uselessness of a rat). He was a barn owl, whom she named Tobias. Of all the names in the world, why she would pick that, I do not know. Call him Felix, I told her. That's what I would name an owl if I had one. But no. Tobias it is.

"For Merlin's beard, could this station be anymore crowded?" Mum grumbled. At the rate we were going, we were going to be late.

"Same as it is every year, packed to the brim with muggles! Can't they pick a less busier day?"

Much to our relief, we reached the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a girl of about Iris' age with curled ebony hair and piercing green eyes looking nervously from her mother to the platforms then looking around the station as if searching for something. I noticed that a cage with a great grey owl perched on her trolley. She was magical. So why was she just standing there? Perhaps she's a transfer, I thought. She didn't look like she had any idea of how to get onto the platform. I walked up to her.

"Looking for Platform 9 ¾?" I asked.

"Yes," She was English alright, so evidently was not some sort of exchange student. Perhaps she studied abroad, I thought.

"It's right there," I pointed at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10.

"Oh,"

"Just watch,"

"Alicon, you first dear," Mum called. Alicon went through the barrier. The girls' eyes went wide.

"How-?"

"You just run. Like this," I followed Iris and Vanna. In no time at all, I was greeted by the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express.

"Wow," Vanna turned to me in awe.

"What?"

"The train!"

"What about the train? You've seen the Hogwarts Express, you know,"

"I know. But it's so beautiful! And I get to ride in it!"

I had to agree with her. The gleaming scarlet steam engine was rather impressive.

"It is pretty amazing," I agreed, "wait till you see Hogwarts!"

Vanna grinned excitedly and we pushed our trolleys to where Alicon and Iris were standing.

"I do not want to go back," Alicon moaned, "I'm so not ready for early mornings and classes and NEWTS…I just want to go home and crawl back into bed,"

"Yeah, this year will be boring. It'll be weird not having the Beauxbatons and Durmstrangs around," Iris commented.

"But the Quidditch season starts again!" I reminded them. I was so looking forward to it! Now, since I was a second year, if could try out for the house team. I was so ready. I practiced so much during the summer, it was ridiculous. A few times, Mum even pulled out her old Cleansweep and we did some beater drills and practiced aim. This was my year. My year to live my dream and follow in her footsteps. It was my time. The thought of being one of the Ravenclaw beaters contented me. I grinned.

"Well, guess who's not trying out," Iris sighed.

"What?!" Why?"

"It's the Gryffindor team! There's no way on earth I'll get in! Besides, are they really going to kick Harry Potter out of the seeker position? Especially after the tournament?"

I thought about the first task and Harry's brilliant performance against the dragon. Most professional seekers couldn't do something like that. You would have to be pretty confounded to kick such a talented player off the team.

"they could need a back up," I offered. Iris sighed.

"If any one's gonna play back u it's Ginny Weasley. Have you seen her on a broom? She's wicked!"

"But at least try out," I told her, "for the experience,"

Irish shrugged, "maybe."

I glanced around the platform. It was so packed. I didn't see anyone I recognized. I supposed that I would see my friends on the train. But deep down, I knew it wasn't Cheyenne I was looking for.

"Looking for Seamus?" Iris teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "I am not!"

"Don't tell me that you're still obsessed with him," She suddenly turned serious.

"I am not obsessed!" I lied. Yes, it was a lie. This whole summer, as much as tried not to think about him, I couldn't help myself. I spent so many summer days lying out in the sun, just daydreaming away. His hazel eyes. His sandy hair. Cute freckled face. His shining smile and his voice…I would gladly listen to that accent all day. Yes, we lived in Lisburn, but we weren't exactly Irish. We hadn't lived in Ireland our whole lives. We lived in Birmingham and have only been in Lisburn for 5 years. Seamus was a true Irishman. A gentleman, Completely charming. Everything I could ever ask for. I couldn't get him out of my head.

"Sure," Vanna said, "you've only been saying his name in your sleep,"

"What?!"

Iris kicked in. "Seamus, I love you, please me with me forever!" she mocked, "Seamus, I was just wondering if you'd be interested in making some magic together. I see that your wand is at the ready," My sisters sniggered.

"Katerina, didn't know you had such thoughts," Iris said.

"Shut up,"

"Oh come on Kat. Just play along. It's fun for us,"

"Yeah, but not for me," If there was one thing about summer vacation that I wouldn't miss, it would be always being the subject of their taunts. At least at Hogwarts I would have my own privacy.

"Fine, be the downer," Iris huffed. I rolled my eyes. My gaze fell to the clock. Time was flying! We only had ten minutes until the train left!

"We need to get on board!" I told everyone.

Vanna and I pushed our trolleys to the train where one of the conductors helped us load our luggage on. We were just in time too. The train gave a jolt.

"Mum!" Vanna called. Mum ran from the other end of the platform where she was bidding Alicon and Iris farewell.

"There you girls are!" she exclaimed.

"We had to get our stuff on. The train leaves in two minutes,"

Mum was quiet for a moment.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just, where on earth has the time gone? The four of you have all grown up so fast. Look at you Giovanna, first year already!"

"Mum,"

"I'll miss you so much! It'll be too quiet at home! But you have a great year! Let us know if you need anything! Remember to send Tobias to us if you need anything, and to tell us what house you're in and if Katerina's not looking after you properly-,"

"Mum!" Vanna whined again, "I know!"

"Of course you do," Mum smiled as if she was blinking back tears.

"Don't worry Mum. We'll be fine. I'll look after her. I promise," I said.

She nodded and gave each of us a hug goodbye. The train jolted again.

"Have a great year girls," she said, "See you at Christmastime,"

"Bye!" we called. The train picked up speed and we were soon out of the station, full speed ahead to Hogwarts.

Vanna glanced at me excitedly.

"Oh my god! Kat, can you believe it? We're finally leaving! We're going to Hogwarts!" she bobbed up and down excitedly. It was worse then a child at Christmastime.

"Yes, I can believe it," I told her.

"But really! The day we've been waiting for, our dream of being here together, it's really come true!"

"Yeah," I grinned. It was exciting. We had only been waiting for this day since our whole lives.

"I wanna meet new people!" Vanna exclaimed. The jumpiness and excitement was driving her insane.

"Slow down!" I laughed, "we need to get a compartment first!" I looked down at the trunks at our feet.

"Fine," Vanna grumbled. She glanced around us. The compartments were all full.

"There's no room," she huffed impatiently.

"I'm sure there is," I told her, "just give me a second , I'll go find out if there's any down that way. You stay here with our things,"

"But Kat!"

"I'll be back in a minute," I reassured her as I set off down the aisle in search of an empty compartment.

I walked down the aisle in search of an empty one or a friendly face. Mainly there were a lot of older students that I didn't know. I sighed, flashing back to last year. Why is it on the first day of school, I can never find anyone I know? It irritated me. Everyone's probably at the other end of the train, I thought. Even if that's the case, I thought of how packed and crowded my compartment of friends usually was. There wouldn't be enough room for both mine and Vanna's things. If only we had been on time for the Hogwarts Express…

I finally came across a compartment with someone familiar in it. It was the girl from earlier, the one we had helped get onto platform 9 ¾. She was sitting there, chatting with a red headed boy who looked like one of the Weasley twins. Seeing that she was busy, I turned to go when suddenly the compartment door opened.

"Can I be of help?" the twin answered. I realized that I must have been standing outside longer then necessary.

"Oh. Um, I was just looking for an empty compartment, that's all. Everywhere else is full. But it's ok, I can find someplace else to sit!"

"Nah, it's alright. I've got to get going anyways," he cast a glance over at the girl, "Fred's probably looking for me,"

"Fred?" The girl questioned.

George nodded, "yeah, my twin. Farwell lovely maiden!" he gave the girl a wink and slipped past me. I missed the joke. I suddenly felt terrible. As if I had interrupted something.

"I'm sorry," I turned to the girl, "I didn't meant o interrupt,"

"No worries," she smiled good naturedly, "I'm Karina Rookworth,"

"Katerina Pettinato," I introduced myself, "so are you new to Hogwarts? Where did you transfer from?"

"I'm new, but I didn't transfer,"

"So you were home schooled?"

"No. I'm a first year,"

I gaped. She did not look as if she was as young as Vanna. In fact, she looked nothing close to Vanna's age. She looked more like Iris'.

"You're kidding me. You've got to be at least a fourth year,"

She giggled, "That's about the tenth time someone's said that today,"

"But you don't look it!"

"I know," she shrugged, "but it's true. Mind you, I am older than most of you,"

"But you're a first year?"

"I didn't know I was magic until recently," she explained, "I suppose I just ended up showing it late. I am 14,"

"That's the same age as Iris," I said.

"Who is that?"

"My older sister,"

"What year are you in?"

"I'm in second year," I said, "Ravenclaw,"

"Cool!" Karina exclaimed, "I've heard that it's for the brightest!"

"I guess," I shrugged.

"You must be really smart,"

"I try," I laughed, "but I suck when it comes to Potions I bet a mountain troll could do better then me,"

"Mountain troll?'

"Yes, wait; don't tell me that you've never heard of a mountain troll?"

"Um, only in myths,"

I looked at her quizzingly.

"My parents aren't magic,"

"Oh," the realization sunk in. She reminded me of my conversation with Mina last year. I laughed. The second thing to repeat itself today: bonding with muggle borns over mountain trolls.

"What?"

"Nothing. You just remind me of my friend Mina. That's all. But anyways, my sister is in her first year. She's waiting out in the corridor for me. Would you like to meet her?"

"Sure," Karina smiled.

"I'll be one second,"

I began racing down the corridor to Vanna. I felt happy. I had potentially found her a friend. Karina seemed genuinely nice. I had a feeling that they would get along well. I was so caught up in the moment that I didn't see one of the compartment doors open and someone step out into the corridor.

SMACK!

I tripped over their legs, crumbling to the ground in a heap.

"Hey! Watch yer-!" His voice turned soft, "Oh Trina. Bit clumsy are we today,"

Seamus Finnegan. Oh dear God. In the two months I hadn't seen him, he had changed. He was somehow taller, and looked even better then he did before, it that was at all possible. He grinned down at me and my heart beat pounded ata million miles per minute. Just that one look was enough to rekindle my feelings for him and I knew that my feeble attempts to get over him hadn't succeeded.

"You okay down there?" he asked. I snapped back to reality, blushing furiously as I realized that I had been sitting there for over a minute staring at him like a complete lunatic.

"Yeah, I'm alright," I offered a smile and in return he reached out his hand and pulled me up. I didn't want to let go.

"I am so sorry," I apologized, "I wasn't watching where I was going,"

"You were chargin' down that corridor at the speed o' light,"

I grimaced, "yeah. My sister's waiting for me. I finally found a compartment for us,"

"Iris?" he asked.

"No, Giovanna,"

"Right. She's startin' this year,"

"I though you were crazy for a second. There's no way I'd be able to stand sitting with her and Romilda. Or her and Anthony,"

Seamus laughed and nodded.

"Ahh, I see. We were just steppin' out to find the trolley,"

"More like Seamus' sweet tooth stepping out," his friend Dean emerged from the compartment, "she was just by ten minutes ago and already 2 licorice wands, 3 pumpkin pastries and 6 chocolate frogs are gone,"

"Hey!"

"Only statin' the facts man," Dean shrugged. I laughed and we started down the corridor.

"So how was your summer?" I asked.

"Ahh good," Seamus replied, "kinda sad it's over. What'd you do.

"Not much. Just went to Italy-,"

"You call Italy not much?" he exclaimed, "I'd kill to go there?"

"I go every year," I shrugged. "We have family down there,"

"I wish that I had family in Italy. I stayed in Belfast pretty much all summer,"

"Oh," So he lived in Belfast. That wasn't far from Lisburn. If I had known...dammit! I could have seen him this summer! But I never did!

"Not the whole summer," Dean reminded him, "you spent the whole month pretty much at my place," It suddenly looked as though he was about to burst out laughing. The boys exchanged looks.

"You wouldn't dare," Seamus glowered.

Dean grinned mischievously.

"What?" I looked from Dean to Seamus.

"You would not believe what this kid did this summer," Dean laughed.

"Dean," Seamus warned. Dean paid him no attention.

"We were playing Quidditch and Seamus, being the absolute genius that he is, decided "i'm so pro at this that I'm going to attempt to do a loop de loop,"

Immediately, I burst out laughing. There was about a million things that could go wrong in that situation.

"You can stop there," Seamus was turning pink, "I bet you can already guess the rest,"

"No, I want to hear this. Go on, Dean,"

"Well, he was so enthralled with the fact that he could do it that he did it over and over again. And well, one of the side effects of doing that is that it has the potential to make one extremely dizzy. So as a result, he didn't see the tree there, and well, let's just say it must've hurt,"

"Ooh," The momentary pity for the pain faded as imagined the scene. I could see it too well: Seamus spiraling out of control on his broomstick. I shook my head with a laugh,"

"Nice going," I laughed.

Seamus was still serious for a moment before letting a grin creep to his face.

"Hey, at least I was creative with it," he grimaced, "and I really nailed the loop,"

"After nailing yourself," We laughed. He grimaced.

"Hey, practice makes perfect,"

"There you are!" Giovanna exclaimed, "where the hell have you been? What took you so-," she broke off when she saw who I was with. I gave her a look to keep quiet.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I couldn't find an open compartment for a long time,"

"It's fine. Did you get one thought?"

"Yeah. Just down that way," I told her, "and I also found another first year for you to meet,"

"Really?" Giovanna brightened.

"Mhm," I smiled. I looked over my shoulder at Seamus.

"Oh, this is my sister Giovanna," I made the formal introduction, "Vanna, this is Seamus Finnegan and his friend Dean Thomas,"

"Nice to meet you," Seamus grinned. Vanna smiled, looking charmed.

"Nice to meet you too,"  
>Seamus turned to me, "And nice seein' you guys. I suppose yer gonna wanna get yer stuff to yer compartment,"<p>

"Er, yeah,"

"I'll be seein' you later,"

"Yeah," I tried not to sound disappointed as he and Dean continued town the aisle without me.

"He's cuter then I remember," Vanna said suddenly.

"Hey-m"

"I'm just sayin' Katerina," Vanna said.

"And what do you know about boys?"

"Loads,"

"Like what, your unhealthy obsession with Ryan?"

"Geez, chill Kat. You're acting like he's your property,"

I shut up. God even my little sister has more sense and logic then I. I mean, it's not as if Seamus even likes me like that. He's not my boyfriend. He's not my property. Yet why do I feel so overly protective of him?

"I just like him so much," I sighed. But Vanna wasn't listening anymore. She had barged into the compartment already, enthusiastically throwing herself over Karina. This was going to be an interesting year.


	15. Turning The Blind Eye

Chapter 15

Turning The Blind Eye

"So, can you tell me, what's the purpose of a rubber duck?"

Vanna's questions were just getting worse. Karina, being muggle born seemed like the most fascinating thins in the world to her and as a result, Vanna's curiosity had went from zero to a million in less then 5 minutes. I shook my head. Vanna could be ridiculous. Though, Karina didn't seem to mind and I was glad that Vanna had found someone to befriend.

"Hey you guys, I'm gonna step out for a while," I told them.

"Yeah," Vanna barely acknowledged me.

I stepped out of the compartment and headed down the corridor in search of my friends. I smiled. There were a bunch of people I hadn't see seen in a while. Allegra. Zetta. Mina. Magnolia. Alan. It would be great to see the group again.

"Oi, Katerina!" I spun around as Alan attacked me with a massive bearhug.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, :so good to see you!"

"Good to see you too!"

"There she is!" Allegra's voice came followed by Cheryl, Zetta, Mina, Cheyenne and Patrick.

"About damn time too!" Cheyenne scoffed, "we thought you might've missed the train!"

"Not in a million years!" I laighed, "I was just getting Vanna settled in. Got her talking to someone,"

"You worry about her too much," Cheyenne said.

"She's my little sister," I shrugged.

"I think it's cute," Allegra said, "unlike me and my brother. He's like, 'meh. Go find a compartment. See ya sis.' So much for loyal, helpful Hufflepuff,"

"Story of my life," Cheyenne said, "Dan and troy are just ridiculous. They think that sprinkling canary cream in my ice cream sundae is just fine and dandy,"

"They did not!" Cheryl flopped down on the compartment seat.

"Oh yes they did. That's what you get when your brothers are friends with the Weasley twins,"

"But they're so attractive!" Mina swooned, "I could die,"

"I swear, she has," the door opened and Magnolia walked in, "well almost. Remember that potion you were trying to practice and you got so caught up in staring at Fred Weasley's face that you cut right through your own finger?"

"Hey!" Mina exclaimed.

"Nothing but the truth,"

"Speaking of truth, how the hell did you manage to put up with the wicked bitch of Slytherin all summer?" Patrick asked.

Magnolia stuck her tongue out in disgust.

"Barely. Dear God. She kept trying to recruit me into her gaggle of Slytherin psychos…try spending three days with her, Lisa Goyle and Carmellia Parkinson,"

"Ouch," Alan said, "that must've sucked,"

"Trust me, it did,"

"That Lisa. She's such a bitch too," Zetta suddenly said.

"What?" It threw us off for a second, because if there's anyone I've never heard swear, it's Zetta.

"Orla would've said something like that," she shrugged. It suddenly dawned on us that that was the one person who has missing. It was kind of strange seeing Zetta alone. She and Orla were normally attached at the hip.

"How is she?" Cheyenne asked.

"Alright," Zetta shrugged, "I guess. She's still upset with her parents."

"I would be too," said Patrick, "I mean, how could they not let her come back? She honestly would be safer here at Hogwarts. I mean, we have Dumbledore and we all know that he is the only wizard You Know Who had ever feared,"

"True," Zetta nodded, "and I told her parents that. But they wouldn't listen to me. They think Dumbledore is ridiculous, just like all the papers have been saying lately,"

"Do you really think it's true?" Cheryl asked, "that You Know Who is back?"

"Yes," I said, "I mean, what other explanation could there be? Cedric Diggory didn't just drop dead out of nowhere,"

"Yeah. And Harry doesn't seem like the type to be attention seeking. He didn't even put his name into the goblet of fire. That imposter Barty Crouch Jr. did. Plus, having You Know who back…who wants that? And especially why would Harry want that? Why would he lie about something like that?"

"My parents think that they're both ridiculous and the whole thing is a bunch of nonsense," Cheryl said, "I'm not even sure what I believe. I mean, we'd all like to believe it's all fake, but what if it's not? If he's really back, then we're screwed and there will be another war,"

"My parents fought in the last one," Allegra said, "They were kind of forced into it really. They were in Diagon Alley and there was a sudden death eater attack…Dad said there were so many deatheaters…"

"Speaking of deatheaters, who was at the Quidditch World Cup last year?" Cheyenne asked, Remember the deatheater attack? It all makes sense,"

"I guess Cheryl shrugged, "but I'm not taking sides until there is real solid proof," We were silent, for she had a point. There was no proof, and until there was, there was no telling what was in store for the wizarding world.

"Anyways, enough with the depressing stuff," Alan broke the silence, "Exploding snap anyone?"

The rest of the train ride passed quickly and I found myself feeling at peace again, even amidst all the chaos that was going on. I was going home. I felt safe. I had missed everyone so much and I was excited about the new school year. Though as we pulled into Hogsmeade, nerves were beginning to kick in. I had returned to my compartment where Vanna was practically a nervous wreck.

"Oh my god Kat!" Vanna exclaimed, "we're here!" She looked worried, "I don't feel good,"

"What do you mean?"

"My tummy hurts,"

"You're just nervous,"

"No I'm not!" her expression changed, "well, maybe a little,"

"Don't worry," I reassured her, "you'll be fine,"

"But what if I don't get into Ravenclaw?"

"You will. Don't worry,"

"But what if I don't?"

:Then you'll be absolutely fine wherever you end up,"

"You won't be mad?"

"Why would I be mad? Of course I'll support you no matter what!" I gave her a hug.

"You'll be fine," She gave me a small smiled.

"I hope,"

We exited the compartment and stepped out into Hogsmeade station.

"Where do I go?" Vanna asked.

"Professor Hagrid should be around here somewhere…" I glanced around, but had no luck in spotting him. Where was he?

"First years, over here!" a female voice called. A strange woman whom I had never seen before stood with a crows of first years around her.

"That's strange," I said, "Professor Hagrid took us to the school last year,"

"Yeah,"

"Anyways, good luck," I gave Vanna one last hug, "you'll be fine. And remember that ultimately you have the choice to let the sorting hat know what your opinion is,"

"Yeah," Vanna smiled, "see you in the great hall," She turned to leave and I hoped with all my heart that the sorting hat would make the right decision.

I caught up with my friends who were boarding one of the horseless carriages.

"Hey there you are," Cheyenne said, "Vanna all good?"

"Yeah. She's a bit nervous, but she'll be fine,"

"She'll probably make it into Ravenclaw," Cheyenne reassured.

The carriage pulled up to the familiar sight of the castle and we made our way through the entrance hall to the great hall.

"It feels good to be back," I told Cheyenne as we took our places at the Ravenclaw table.

"Yeah. Except I am not looking forward to potions tomorrow,"

I sighed. The one bad thing was that starting tomorrow we would be waking up to days filled with homework and studying.

"Don't kill the moment," I said. I looked past her for a second to the Gryffindor table where Seamus was sitting with Dean. I noticed that for some reason, he had distanced himself from Harry Potter and was glowering at him with a look of loathing. What was his problem?

Professor Dumbledore rose from his seat, making a few welcoming remarks before Professor McGonagall led the new first years in through the hall's large double doors. I spotted Vanna and Karina in the group. Vanna caught my eye and grinned sheepishly as she passed by. The sorting hat stood on its usual stool at the front of the hall ad burst into a brand new song. After that, the sorting began.

"Abercrombie, Euan!"

"Gryffindor!" the boy's worried look disappeared as he an over to the Gryffindor table.

"Abraham, Isaac!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Adamson, Lionel!"

"Ravenclaw!"

The sorting continued and I could tell that Vanna was very nervous. There was no other word to describe her expressions. I hoped she would be ok. After what seemed like ages, her name was called.

"Pettinato, Giovanna!" Giovanna walked shakily up to the hat. She looked more worried then I had ever seen her in her entire life. I swear, my heart stopped, I was so nervous for her.

She sat there for about 30 seconds while the hat deliberated and I saw her whispering something to it when suddenly the hat called:

"Ravenclaw1'

"Yes!" I exclaimed, Yes!' I scrambled to my feet as the able applauded and I wrapped my arms around my sister.

"See?" I told her, "I told you, you had nothing to worry about!"

She grinned up at me, "Yeah. I guess who were right. All I had to do was tell the hat that I wanted to be in Ravenclaw. Though I think it wanted to put me in Hufflepuff,"

We sat down, whispering as the sorting continued.

"really?"

"Yeah. It kept saying how Hufflepuffs were loyal and everything and I suppose that it would have been ok, I mean, Ali's there, but I wanted to be here more. And that's exactly what I got," she grinned widely.

"Well, I'm happy," I told her, "it's all working out according to plan,"

Vanna nodded in agreement and we turned our attention back to the sorting. Karina was still up there, yet to be sorted.

"I hope she gets into Ravenclaw," Vanna said, "she's so smart,"

"Hmm?"

"For being a muggle born, well, she can already do half the spells in our charms book!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"No! She honestly made a pack of chocolate frogs tap dance across the seat,"

"That's what we had to do for our final!" I exclaimed, "Except with a pineapple across Professor Flitwick's desk,"

"Yeah, well she can do that!"

"And school hasn't even started yet," I muttered. As Vanna predicted, Karina joined the Ravenclaw table, however there was a tiny bit of resentment in her face as she approached the Ravenclaw table. I suspected it was because of the Weasley twin she was with earlier as I notice that her gaze constantly shifted to the Gryffindor table.

As well as mine.

Seamus was sitting with Dean, as per usual, however, I noticed something odd. There was a huge gap between him and Harry, and from what I could see, the looks that Seamus was giving Harry weren't very kind. He looked disgusted.

"What's wrong?" Cheyenne asked.

"Just Seamus," I said, "he doesn't look very happy,"

Cheyenne glanced over.

"I'm not surprised," she said, "a lot of people aren't happy with Harry,"

"But he never did anything wrong!"

"We all know that. It's just a lot of people are choosing to take the ministry's side of things. You know that Fudge doesn't want to face the fact that You Know Who's back,"

"That's completely stupid! I mean what more proof could there be? The cup was a portkey, Moody was impersonated by Barty Crouch Junior who was a death eater, Cedric Diggory came out of that maze dead…"

"I know. But that's just the point. People are completely stupid,"

I shook my head, because if indeed Seamus were acting like that…it would be strange. Seamus was usually so easy going. It surprised me that he would believe the crap that the Daily Prophet was saying. I made a mental note to see what was up with him.

"So oh my god," Allegra gushed suddenly, "did I tell you guys what happened this summer?"

I brought my attention back to the table.

"What?"

"I was in Diagon Alley, in Flourish and Blotts, getting my books when he came in,"

Whenever Allegra mentiond 'he' we all knew that she meant Michael Corner.

"Oh my god!" Cheyenne gushed, "what happened? Did he say anything?'

Allegra shook her head. "No, but it was weird. I was getting my potions book and he walked in and saw me. We stared at each other for like a minte before he walked out,"

"So he just left the shop?"

"Yeah. And he didn't even get his books or anything. He just saw me and bolted,"

"That's weird," agreed.

"I know," Allegra agreed, "especially since he supposedly doesn't have feelings for me,"

"I think he's lying," Cheyenne said, "I mean, it makes no sense,"

"Or maybe he's just embarrassed by me,"

"Why would he embarrassed?" I asked, "Allegra, come on. You're gorgeous, smart and beautiful,"

"Thanks," Allegra grimaced, "but I'm still 12,"

"Age shouldn't matter though,"

"But he's Michael Corner. The biggest Ravenclaw player to date. If word got out that he was dating a second year,"

"I hate being so young," I moaned, "all the boys we like are older than us,"

"Attention!" Professor Dumbledore called out to the hall. Everyone's chattering toned down.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices,' said Dumbledore. 'First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr Filch's office door. We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons,"

"What happened to Hagrid?" Allegra asked.

"No idea,"

"We are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." A plump woman dressed in a revolting pink cardigan sat smiling at the staff table.

"She doesn't look like she's ever dealt with dark magic in her life," Cheyenne whispered.

Dumbledore continued, "Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the-

"Hem Hem,"

Dumbledore turned around to where Professor Umbridge was sitting and she stood, intending to speak. Dumbledore gave her a nod and allowed her to speak. However, the other teachers just looked shocked.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge said, "for those kind words of welcome." Her voice was fakely sugar sweet and high pitched. I already knew that I didn't like her.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say! And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Allegra snorted. No one looked happy.

"'I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"I beg to differ on that one," Alan said, "I'll go to hell and back before I become friends with that woman,"

"Isn't that a little harsh?"

"But Dumbledore couldn't have hired her. I mean really, look at her! She does not look at all qualified to be a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher,"

"Umbridge," Allegra muttered, "Umbridge….where have I heard that name?"

"You know her?"

"I think Dad does. Something about him losing patience with some Umbridge woman at work,"

"See? She's from the ministry!"

"I wondor why Dumbledore couldn't find anyone else to teach. I bet he knows loads of people who could have taken the job," I said.

"Yeah. Like Fudge would have let him hire someone new after last year," Alan remarked.

"Yeah, but everyone makes mistakes!"

"Yes, but Fudge probably wants someone to keep an eye on Dumbledore,"

"What does he think Dumbledore's gonna do? Take down the ministry,"

"Thatt's exactly what he thinks that he's gonna do. Espcially since Dumbledore doesn't support his view that You Know Who isn't back,"

"People are so stupid!" I said, "the wizarding world is in danger!"

"Yeah, but no one knows anything for sure,"

Dumbledore rose from his seat with some closing remarks and we were dismissed.

"Hey, I wanna go see Iris!" Giovanna exclaimed. Without waiting, she scampered off to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey wait up!" I called after her. I followed her across the front of the hall to where the Gryffindor table was. Iris was sitting with Romilda near the end of the table.

"Iris!" Vanna called.

"Hey! Congratulationson Ravenclaw!" Iris exclaimed.

"Thanks!" Vanna replied.

"You excited?" Iris asked.

"Mhm!" Vanna nodded, "it's already so much fun. I've met Karina and Anna and Olympia….though I didn't really like her..."

"Weel that's good," Iris said, turning to me, "how are you?"

Though before I could answer the sound of a heated argument arose.

"Me mam didn't want me to come back this year," I turned around to see Seamus talking to Harry with a look of disgust on his face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"She didn't want me to come back to Hogwarts," Seamus said.

"Why?"

"Let me see…because of you,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, er, it's not just you…it's Dumbledore too,"

"She believes the Daily Prophet? She thinks I'm a liar and Dumbledore's an old fool? She believes that?"

"Well nobody was there the night Cedric died,"

"Well I guess you should read the Prophet like your stupid mother, it'll tell you everything you need to know,"

"Don't you have a go at my mother!" snapped Seamus.

"I'll have a go at anyone who calls me a liar!"

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"He's mad is what's going on!" Seamus exclaimed, "Do you seriously believe the rubbish that's coming out about you know who?"

"Yeah, I do," Ron said, surveying the crowd that had grown around the bickering two, "Anyone else got a problem with Harry?" With that, he and Harry turned and left.

I turned to Seamus who stood there looking fumed.

"What?" he snarled at me. That did it.

"Was that really necessary?" I asked.

"Well yeah," Seamus answered, "yes, it was,"

I raised and eyebrow, "and why was that?"

"Are you stupid? Do you honestly believe that You Know Who is back? Come on now Trina, he's been gone for years. I'm pretty damn sure he's dead,"

"But what other explanation could there possibly be for what's going on?" I asked, "Don't you remember what happened at the Quidditch cup last year? And Cedric Diggory was killed! What other explanation could there be for how he died?"

"You don't know what you're talking about,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No you don't Trina, you're twelve, how can you understand anything?"

His words stung. This was not the Seamus I knew. The Seamus I knew had called me smart. Clever. Beyond my years even. Was that all a lie? Is that how he really saw me? As nothing more then a little kid? I swallowed hard. There was no way that he was going to see me cry.

"Fine. Be that way then," I said, "go on. Keep believing everything the Prophet says along with your stupid mum."

"Don't you dare rope me mam into this!"

"Too bad. I'm done with this."

"Fine!"

I turned on my heel, storming from the great hall. Who the hell did Seamus Finnegan think he was? He's the mad one! I mean, who the hell goes out of their way to cause problems? He just started lashing out on Harry for no apparent reason at all. Like, I don't even know what triggered him. And just because I disagreed with him, he lashes out all his anger on me. Bloody Irishmen and their tempers. He had absolutely no reason to say the horrible things he said. It hurt. His words echoed in my head.

"You're twelve! You don't know anything!"

That was really what hurt more then anything. It was a slap in the face, for I was bloody close to thirteen (my birthday is September 23rd). So all in all we had 2 years between us? Two and a half? Not even three. So he had no right to even say that I knew nothing.

I finally made it to the Ravenclaw common room and after mumbling an answer to the question (what is a bezoar?) I made my way up the stairs and into the common room, not acknowledging anyone.

Cheyenne was upstairs emptying her robes from her trunk.  
>"Where did you go?" she asked, "Giovanna was looking for you,"<p>

However, at that point I had no strength left to hold it in and the tears came pouting down.

"Katerina, what happened?"

I explained to her what Seamus had said.

"He probably didn't mean it," Cheyenne said, "people say stuff they don't mean all the time when they're upset,"

"Yeah, but I don't care. He shouldn't have said it in the first place. All this shows his how he really feels about me,"

"Kat,"

"No. There's no way that I'm talking to him ever again," And with that, I drew up the curtains around my bed and didn't leave the dormitory for the rest of the evening.


	16. Not This Year

Chapter 16

Not This Year

Days passed by and with them came the wrath of second year. I thought first year was hard, never mind second. Things were getting more complex every day. In transfiguration for example, we had begun transfigurating living things. And in Herbology, we had begun learning about healing plants such as Mandrakes which were probably the most revolting things I had ever seen.

However, the worst class of all had to be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Umbridge was on everyone's nerves. This entire week has been a discussion of 'What is the Dark Arts?' Seriously. We covered that on the first day of first year! She's acting as if we have no knowledge of the subject at all!

Seamus and I still weren't speaking. I made no effort to make amends. Why should I bother? He was a pompous, self-centered git. I told Iris that.

"You know he's being an effing arse!" I told her, "Like, you don't do that! You don't just go ahead and take out your anger on everyone else!"

"You're telling me," she said, "he won't talk to me either,"

"Why, what did you do?"

"Absolutely nothing," Iris answered, "I guess since he know your views on the entire situation, he assumes that I think of it the same way. Which is true,"

"He's so ridiculous!" I exclaimed, "He was there when the Death Eaters attacked at the Cup! How is that not proof of what is going on?"

"I don't know," Iris sighed, "but you can't do anything about it,"

I tried to push Seamus from my mind. It was a lot better that way. I had more important things to worry about. School. And not to mention, Quidditch tryouts.

Quidditch tryouts. It was probably the scariest thing I had ever done. My entire life, I've drempt of becoming a beater on the Ravenclaw team. Now, that dream was so close, I could taste it. If I made it past these trials, then I would be set.

"ready to go?" Cheryl, Cheyenne and I were about to head down to the pitch to try out. Cheryl was trying out for chaser, just like Cheyenne. Allegra and Vanna were coming with us to watch.

"Yep," I picked up my Cleansweep and we made our way down to the pitch.

"Whoa, Cheryl," Cheyenne suddenly exclaimed, "You've got a Firebolt?"

I took a look at her broom as Cheryl blushed.

"Yeah. It was a birthday present from my dad," she shrugged.

"Holy man, and it's the newest edition too!" Cheyenne examined it closely.

"Yeah,"

"You'll definitely make the team!"

"They don't put people on because they have Firebolts,"

"Yea, but you'll be able to outfly everyone for sure! It travels ten times faster then the Cleansweep!"

Cheryl shrugged, "we'll see how it goes,"

As we reached the pitch, my stomach began to churn in knots. What if I messed up? I mean, I know there's always next year, but that's the point; it's next year. And I had pretty much been dreaming about this my entire life. It was my moment; my chance to make those dreams become reality. I was going to give this tryout everything I could.

Cho Chang, the Quidditch Captain, was waiting in the middle of the pitch along with a cluster of Ravenclaws waiting to try out. Allegra and Vanna bid us good luck and headed up into the stands as we joined the crowd around Cho. Cho greeted us and wished us best of luck and with that the tryouts commenced.

Firstly was the tryout for Keeper, followed by Chaser tryouts where Cheryl, as Cheyenne predicted, completely killed. Every shot she took on the goal hoop went in easily and she was able to successfully steal the Quaffle away from those opposing her. Cheyenne did alright, however, a couple of her passes had interceptions.

"Ah well," she shrugged when she came back down, "maybe next year,"

"You could still get on, you know,"

"Probably not though with the way that Sean McIvor and Cheryl outplayed me,"

"You did great," I reassured her, "now I hope that I can do just as good,"

I mounted my broom and followed Cho to where a whole bunch of beater targets were set up. The task was simple; see how many accurate hits you could get out of ten. I hoped I would do well.

The two girls before me were ok. One got 7/10 hits while the other got 8/10. I was slowly getting nervous. I had to do better then them!

Finally, it was my turn and I focused all my energy on being aware of the presence of bludgers. I felt one zoom past and quickly swooped down after it and turned to get in its pathway. With one sharp flick, I sent it flying into the first target. It was a bit off center, hitting the top rather than a perfect bulls eye, but it still counted as a hit. I vowed to make the next shots better.

The second shot hit the target a bit lower then where I was aiming, while the third hit the side of the target. Focus, I chided myself. The fourth one hit right on. Yes, now this is what I am talking about, along with the fifth and sixth. Number 7 was the worst though. I missed completely and sent the bludger spiraling into a goal post. Crap, I thought. I had three hits left to go. These have to work out perfectly! The eighth shot hit the target as well as the ninth and tenth, which finished with a perfect bulls eye. Even so though, there was that one shot that I missed.

"That was so good!" Cheyenne exclaimed when I dismounted from my broomstick.

"No that wasn't, That one shot completely hit a goal post! And over half of them weren't even on target!"

"You did amazing, Kat. Way better then the two before you,"

I shrugged. It just felt bad. I felt like I could have done better.

"I probably didn't make it," I said, "plus, there's all thouse fourth years left to go. Not to mention Kennedy Streton. And you know the Streton's. Jeremy was a chaser for six years. She's been on the team for the last two. There's no way that I'll get her spot,"

And as predicted, Kennedy got through all ten targets in record time, each hit consecutive and right on target. I couldn't compete.

The tryouts ended and Cho announced who had been chosen.

"I've come to a decision," she announced, "the position of Keeper is Grant Page. Chasers are Cheryl Crawford, Sean McIvor and Astrid Sanchez. Beaters are Kennedy Streton and Duncan Inglebee," My heart sank. I had blown it. This one moment, the one I had been dreaming of since forever, was gone. I failed.

"I want to thank you all for trying out," Cho said, "keep training and please do come back next year,"

I sighed. I guess I still had five years of school left ahead of me. But still, I wanted it so badly. And I didn't get it.

"You okay?" Cheyenne asked.

"I guess," I mumbled. Everything was going downhill lately. From classes with Umbridge, to Seamus, to Quidditch, second year was not off to a great start.

"It'll get better. Come on, there's always next year,"

"I guess. It's just that I wanted it so badly. I wanted to be like Mum. It sounds kinda stupid of I wanted to sort of 'uphold her legacy'. You know, follow in her footsteps. Make everyone proud,"

"Everyone is very proud of you Katerina,"

"Yeah I know. But still, I just wanted something to go right, you know?" Cuz after Seamus said what he said and with all that's going on, I just don't know anymore,"

"Don't listen to Seamus. He's being a git and you know it,"

"Yes. But that doesn't stop how I feel about him,"

"I know. But you can't let him bring you down!"

" But he hates me!"

"Of course he doesn't hate you. God, you know that sometime he is going to have to come around right,"

I nodded weakly, "I just don't know what to do anymore,"

"Just stop worrying about him," Cheyenne said, "promise?"

"I'll try," I said.

I really hoped I could keep that promise.


	17. Striking Back

Chapter 17 

Striking Back

Despite September's disappointments. I was determined not to let the rest of the year become consumed by it. Second year was busy and there were far more important things to worry about. Professor Umbridge, for example had been appointed to be the Hogwarts High Inquisator; pretty much meaning that she had the authority to handle any problems she saw fit in the school which was virtually everything. It's only a matter of time before she completely decides to control everything.

"This is the most useless subject ever!" Vanna complained. It was a dreary October day and Vanna, Karina, Cheyenne and I were in the library slaving away at the mountain of useless work Umbridge had assigned.

"You're telling me," Karina muttered, "I swear I could recite this entire textbook off by heart. It's not even real Defense Against the Dark Arts!" She slammed the textbook Umbridge had given her shut and went on to read the real defense book, the one that I had used in class last year.

"And even this! I've been through this entire book about a hundred times!"

"How can you? The year's barely started!" Vanna argued.

Karina shrugged, "I like keeping on top of things and as a matter of fact, I find defense to be absolutely fascinating,"

"You said that about Charms too. And Transfiguration. And Astronomy. And-,"

"Well maybe she just finds everything interesting," Cheyenne put in

"That's right. I do. But I'd like to learn more,"

"The take this," I pushed my useless Defense Against the Dart Arts textbook that Umbridge gave me towards her. She flipped it open.

"Well, at least this discusses the dangers and consequences of dark magic,"

I shrugged, "it's all yours,"

We worked for a while. Then Karina got up to go get a book. However, we couldn't all help but notice that she was stopped by the bookshelves by none other than one of the Weasley twins.

"Why is she talking to him?" Cheyenne whispered.

"I don't know. But she was talking to one of the twins- George I think- when I first met her on the train,"

"He's a seventh year!" Cheyenne exclaimed.

"And so?"

"So: first years and seventh years don't usually stand around chatting!"

"That's just a stereotype,"

"Correction: Fred and George Weasley do not stand around talking to first years!"

I glanced over to Karina and George (was it?). They were chatting away, Karina laughing about something he said and she was looking at him with a certain glint in her eyes.

"They're usually tricking first years into testing they're products if they're talking to them!"

'We've got to warn her!" Vanna exclaimed, rising from her seat.

"Wait! No, just wait!" I grabbed her arm and looked back to George and Karina. He didn't seem to be offering her anything. Instead, he reached up and grabbed a book from the top shelf and handed it to Karina, who thanked him before he left and she headed back to our table.

"Ok, what was up with that?' Vanna asked.

"What was up with what?" Karina asked nonchalantly.

"You were just talking to a Weasley twin!"

"So?"

"He's a seventh year!"

"And your point is?" she raised an eyebrow.

"First years don't talk to seventh years!"

"So, he's just a friend," Her voice didn't give anything away. I decided it would be in my best interest to back her up; after all, I knew how it felt all those times when my friends would tease me about Seamus.

"Of course she talks to him with you who cousin is," I said, backing her up.

There was more to Karina then a lot of us knew. For one, her cousin was none other then Harry Potter himself. It was a shock for everyone because it was believed that pretty much all of Harry's family was dead. But on his Mums side, there turned out to be a second cousin to Lily Potter; that being Karina's mum. When Karina started Hogwarts, the ministry became aware of this and the fact became known that Harry Potter had a magical relative.

"Harry Potter is best friends with Ron Weasley, who is George's brother," I said.

"Exactly. And anyways, he's really nice!" said Karina.

"He's never offered you anything?" Vanna asked.

"No!"

"Cuz Alina got overdosed on puking pastries from them," Vanna said.

"Then I will have a word with him on testing their products on other people," Karina snapped, "they shouldn't be doing it anyways after what happened at the last Quidditch game!"

The last game had been terrible to say the least. Oh, the game itself was good, however it had resulted in the Gryffindor team almost being disbanded. The game had been Gryffindor vs. Slytherin and if there wasn't a big enough rivalry there, then there was a massive one between Harry and Draco. Draco Malfoy. I had come to despise the kid, in all honestly. I couldn't believe that once upon a time, I had made such a big deal about him. In any case, it was well known that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy did not get along. As a result, Draco provoked Harry which led up to the point where Harry, Fred and George all launched themselves on him. Fred was held back from the fight, but George and Harry managed to break free and attack Draco. Apparantly, Harry and George were supposed to get only one weeks' worth of detention. However, due to Umbridge's newfound status as the Hogwarts High Inquisitor, it now gave her the right to decide how all disciplinary matters were handled at the school. As a result, Harry, Fred and George were kicked off the team.

"That was ridiculous though," Cheyenne said, "McGonagall wasn't even going to kick them off!"

"Yeah, well I suppose now Umbridge is all powerful, thanks to our stupid government," Vanna sighed.

"How much longer can this go on? We can't do anything! We're not learning anything, she's imposing ridiculous rules on everyone and there's no way that we're going to be able to defend ourselves in the real world,"  
>"Which is why I have a solution to that," Karina spoke up.<p>

"What?"

"Well, we could learn how to defend ourselves on our own," said Karina, "Harry's offered to teach us,"

"Are you serious?" Cheyenne asked.

"Yes, but you can't tell everyone! If Umbridge finds out, we will be in huge trouble!"

"Well how are we going to get away with it without getting caught?" I asked, "I mean, he can't just teach us anywhere out in the open. Umbridge will see,"

Karina leaned in closer, lowering her voice.

"There's this room on the seventh floor corridor called the Room of Requirement. Not a lot of people know about it because it only presents itself to those who have a great need for it. So in our case, it'll only be there when we need to attend the meetings,"

"That's awesome!" Cheyenne exclaimed, "who's all gonna be there?"

"I'm not sure. A bunch of people in fifth year, I bet. Plus whoever I invite. Harry said I could ask my friends to join. So if there's anyone else you think would want to get involved, just let me know!"

"I can already think of some," I said, "Allegra, Cheryl, Zetta, Mina, Magnolia, Alan, Patrick,"

"Well, let them know!" Karina smiled, "it'll be great!"

"I bet George will be there," Vanna swooned in attempt to annoy Karina again.

"I bet he will," Karina shrugged.

"Oh come on. He was so totally into you!"

"Yeah, George Weasley into a first year. Best joke I've heard in a while,"

"You never know," Cheyenne said.

"He's just a friend,"

"Alright, if you say so," Vanna looked at Karina skeptically. Karina rolled her eyes.

We returned to Ravenclaw tower, eager to share the news with everyone. Finally! Maybe we could escape Umbridge's decrees!

"Yo Katerina!" called Alan, "c'mere!" He was sitting in a pod of blue armchairs in the corner of the common room with Patrick, Jason and Stuart who were hunched around a table in the middle whispering amongst themselves.

"What's up?" I asked. I saw that the table was covered in pieces of parchment.

"See this?" Alan picked up the longest piece, "This, this right here is what we've been working on all week,"  
>"What is it?"<p>

"The ultimate trap! The ultimate plot! The ultimate plan!" his voice dropped to a hushed tone, "To assassinate Umbridge,"

"What?" I asked in alarm, "Alan! You can't be-," Patrick, Stuart and Jason sniggered, along with Alan.

"Oh my god, You should have seen your face!" Alan exclaimed, "It was priceless! You really thought we were going to assassinate Umbridge!"

I blushed. I was so gullible.

"Ok you got me. But seriously. What are you planning?" I glanced down at the table which was covered in papers, which meant that they were indeed up to something.

"You know, as nice as assinating Umbridge would be, we really don't want to end up in Azkaban, so we've come up with a bit of pranks, you see,"

"Ahh, I see. What have you got planned?"

"Well, there's the water balloon drop that Stuart here set up outside her door,"

"Oh my god, did you really? How?"

"Magic," Alan winked.

"Well no duh. But seriously,"

"There's a spell," Stuart said, "for invisibility. It's in German. That combined with Wingardium Leviosa is what we used to get the balloons fastened outside her door,"

"That's genius!"

"Isn't it?" Alan said, "and then we staked out for a while until she opened the door. Waved my wand and WHAM! Wet Umbridge!"

I laughed.

"How mad was she?"

"Oh my god, you should've seen her face! Though we didn't see it for very long! We ran for it before she could see who did it!"

"Good thing! If she caught you, you probably wouldn't have gotten out alive!"

"Yeah, no kidding," Alan said, "she almost saw us. And you have to be super careful for when Filch is around,"

"Yeah, he's pretty much her sidekick,"

Alan shook his head, "how anyone could like Umbridge is ridiculous,"

"And now there's her stupid Inquisitorial Squad to top it off,"

"All it is is Slytherins," I said, thinking about how Malfoy and his pals pretty much walked around the school just looking for trouble and then doing anything within their power to take points from other houses (mainly Gryffindor). To top it off, Lisa and her posse had decided to get involved with it too, so they were always picking on Mina and Magnolia (though in all honesty they tended to be nicer to Magnolia, since she was still Mona's sister. But at the same time they hated each other).

"Very true. I swear, she's ruining this place,"

"Yeah, well I may have a solution to that,"

"Hmm?"

"Well, not a solution, but something that would make this whole situation at least bearable,"

"What's your idea?"

"Well, it's not really mine, but listen,"

Quickly, I explained to him about the lessons that Harry Potter was willing to give everyone.

"But you can't tell everyone!" I said, "if Umbridge finds out then we're screwed!"

"What are you talking about?" Alan played dumb.

"Seriously,"

"No, I won't say a thing. You know that. My lips are sealed,"

"Good. Karina said she's going to let us know exactly when the first meeting is going to be,"

"Sounds good. Keep me posted,"

"I will," I said. I looked down at the table, full of plans on how to annoy Umbridge.

"Really? Rubber duck infestation?" I asked.

"It's genius! See, we'll leave it in class and then we'll put a charm on them to start multiplying after a while and soon the entire classroom will be full of them! And you know how Umbridge feels about muggles, and since tuber ducks are from the muggle world, she's gonna hate this!"

"Where did you get one anyway?"

"Mina. See, her Mum sent her this bath set thing for her birthday, and in it there was a little rubber duck in it. So we made it bigger, and we have this all planned out."

"Are you sure you won't get caught?"

"Kat, we're Ravenclaws. We don't get caught," He winked.

"Well ok," I said, "best of luck with that,"

"Oh you know it,"

I hoped they would be successful.


	18. Dumbledore's Army

Chapter 18 

Dumbledore's Army

One week later, we met back in the library and Karina delievered the message to us.

"Ok. So the first meeting is on Friday at 8:00. Seventh floor, room of requirement. And Harry said that it would be best if we went down in small groups so that Umbridge won't get suspicious,"

I was excited. Real defensive magic! Now that was going to be interesting. Everyone else was interested too, although, I think it really had to do with the fact that Harry Potter was going to be teaching us. I knew that got Mirabella (one of Giovanna's friends) it was that way. She would not shut up about him. I wondered how Karina put with it. It must be weird for her, hearing that about her own cousin. Its as weird as Anthony dating Iris. Or Antonio dating Alicon. Or anyone dating either of them.

At 6:45, Cheyenne, Allegra and I quietly left the Ravenclaw Common room for our first Defense Meeting.

"I hope he's not there," Allegra said suddenly.

"Who?"

"Michael. I hope he's not there," she said, "Great. He probably will be thought. Your sister is dating Anthony Goldstein

who is his best mate, and of course, he's going to the meeting with Iris so…" Allegra stopped,

"Hey-,"

"I can't go in there," she said.

"I thought you were okay about him thought," Cheyenne stated.

"You know, I thought I was okay too. Until…,"

"Until what?"

"Until Tuesday,"

"What happened on Tuesday?" I asked, "you didn't tell us a thing!"

"I'm sorry," Allegra said, "its just we were so busy with that potions essay and history of magic paper and the herbology project,"

"Screw herbology. Tell us what happened!"

"Well," Allegra started, "He talked to me,"

"What? Oh my god!" Cheyenne exclaimed, "And you never told us!"

"You guys were quizzing each other when I came up,"

"Screw quizzing, we want to know what happened!"

'Well, I was coming back t the common room, and the question to get in was something I didn't know. You know how it likes to toughen up. Something about moonstone and the Draught of Living Death…anyways, I was stumped. So I was stuck outside the common room for a while. That's when Michael came and saw me waiting outside. And you know, I really thought he's just answer the question and be off with it. But no. He saw me and said 'hey, what are you doing out here?'"

"And what did he say?"

"well, I just said that I didn't know the answer to the question and that I was basically trapped outside. And then he answered it…something about Moonstone's properties being unaffected if dropped in the drought…I don't know. Anyways, he was then like 'After you," and let me in first and I thanked him for answering it and he said it wasn't a problem. And then he asked how I've been. And I said that ive been fine. That I was good. And he said that that was good. It was awkward. But before I could even ask him about how he's been doing, we reached the common toom and he said 'Catch up with you later,' and headed upstairs to the boy's dormitories,"

"He likes you," Cheyenne said.

"Hmph," Allegra scoffed, "no he doesn't,"

"Yes he does!" Cheyenne continued, "the signs are all there! He took notice of you at the ball last year. Danced with you. Bought you a drink. Then throughout the year he was always looking at you and watching you from afar."

"Till I made a fool of myself by sending him chocolate on Valentine's Day and then telling him that it was from me,"

"Even after that, think about it! He still couldn't seem to get over you,"

"I don't think that there's anything to get over for him.,"

"Bullshit he never felt anything, Allegra. You can see it every time he looks at you. And remember he bookstore thing you told me about. And how he saw you, panicked and walked away. Just now, he did the same thing. I think he's nervous!"

"Yeah," I agreed, "that makes absolute sense,"

"You know what I think?" Allegra asked.

"What?"

"I think I embarrass him,"

"Embarrass him? Why on earth….Allegra, you are so gorgeous and smart and talented,"

"None of that matters when you're not even 13 yet," she said, "I don't turn 13 until December,"

"Age is but a number,"

"For some people. But not to him! I mean, how would it look if Michael Corner, the biggest Ravenclaw player, who is in his fifth year, started dating a second year. It's ridiculous! How would it look? How could that be?"

I didn't know what to tell her, other than that I knew the feeling. I had been over this with Seamus so many times. Because the age difference was still there. Aside from Seamus being a twat in general…but even so. I know that there is no way that Seamus sees me the way I see him. I'm nothing but a little second year to him.

"Then he's an idiot," Cheyenne said, "Believe me, if he can't swallow his own pride because he's Michael Corner, then you deserve way better then a self-centered bastard. In the end, you know that,"

"Yeah…but he's so cute!" Allegra gushed, shaking her head, "every time I see him, he makes me feel fluttery. I get butterflies. And I can't stop looking at him…I just like him. Too much!"

"I know how that feels," I told her, "That all happens when I look at Seamus,"

She smiled sadly, "it's hopeless, isn't it?"

Cheyenne shook her head, "it's not hopeless. You can't control who you like,"

"I know,"

"And you never know what could happen,"

"I know. That's the thing. It's the part I don't know that scares me,"

"We're only in second yea," Cheyenne said, "we've got time,"

Allegra sighed. Cheyenne was right.

"honestly, you guys talk like you're adults already sometimes,:

I shrugged, "Wise beyond my years,"

Cheyenne laughed, "Allegra maybe. You not so much,"

"Hey!"

We reached the end of the Seventh floor corridor where there was a door.

"This is it," I opened it and the three of us passed through a tunnel, shutting the door behind us. The Room of Requirement was a large spacious room with mirrors lining the walls as well as shelves of Defense Against the Dark Arts supplies. There was enough room for everyone to freely move. It was perfect.

"Hey!" Karina called. She and Giovanna came running up to us.

"Glad you guys could make it!"

"Of course! Wouldn't miss it!'

The turnout was pretty big. Students from Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were all there.

"Hey!" Mina bounded up to us with Magnolia, "You guys made it too!"

"Sure did!" said Cheyenne.

"There's so many people!" A lot of them I noticed were older students, but there were some people I knew too. Alan, Stuart, Patrick and some of the other Ravenclaw boys were there. Jasleen, Zetta, Cheryl and everyone from my dorm. Alicon, her friend Patricia and her Hufflepuff friends. Anthony, Romilda, and Iris were in one corner talking to Ernie MacMillan and Hannah Abbot. Cho Chang and her younger sister Olympia (who was a brat that Giovanna couldn't stand). Amd the whole clan of Ravenclaw first years. Karina, Vanna, Anna, Nancy, Kandise, Desiree, Alina, Mirabella. Dean and Neville were there too (no Seamus, I noticed…go figure.) Karina was talking to Fred and George Weasley.

"Oh God," Allegra whispered, "there he is,"

I glanced at the door and sure enough it was Michael Corner and Terry Boot.

"You gonna be ok?" I asked. His presence seemed to make her level of nerves skyrocket.

"Yeah,"

"Allegra, you're shaking,"

"Gosh, Katerina, I can't help it! See? Everytime I look at him, this happens!"

I could relate. I could relate so much. As much as I tried to ignore Seamus' prescence, wheyther it be in the Great Hall at dinner, or in the library. Or even just in passing in the hallway. But it was getting easier. Somewhow.

"I know the feeling. But focus on something else. We're here to learn magic. We're here to fight back against Umbridge,"

"Right," Allegra nodded.

At that moment, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley entered the room.

"Right," Harry spoke up, "Well, this is the place we've found for practice sessions and you've-er-obviously found it okay,"

"It's fantastic!" Cho said.

"It's bizarre!" said Fred Weasley, "we once hid from Filch in here, remember George? But it was just a broom cupboard then."

"Hey Harry, what's this stuff?" Dean was in the back of the room, examining some weird looking instruments that I had never seen before.

"Dark detectors," Harry answered, "Basically, they all show when Dark wizards or enemies are around but you don't want to rely on them too much. They can be fooled,"

"Well, I've been thinking about the sort of stuff we ought to do first and-er- what?"

Hermione had her hand raised, "I think we ought to elect a leader,"

"Harry's leader," Cho said,

"Yes, but I think we ought to vote on it properly. It makes it formal and gives him authority. So- everyone, who thinks Harry ought to be our leader?" We all raised our hands.

"Er, right. Thanks. And-what Hermione?"

"I also think we ought to have a name. It would promote a feeling of team spirit and unity, don't you think?"

"Can we be the anti-Umbridge league?" Angelina Johnson asked.

"Or the Ministry of Magic Are Morons Group?" Fred asked.

"I was thinking more of a name that didn't tell everyone what we are up to so that we can refer to it safely outsode meetings,"

"The Defense Association?" Cho asked, "DA for short, so no one knows what we are talking about,"

"Yeah, the DA's good," Ginny said, "Only, make it stand for Dumbledore's army, because that's the Ministry's worst fear, isn't it?"

"That sounds great!" I said to Cheyenne who nodded in agreement.

"All in favor of the DA?" Hermione asked. She did a head count, "That's the majority. Motion passed!" Hermione took out her quill and a piece of parchment and pinned it up on the wall with the words 'Dumbledore's Army' as the title.

"And anyone who hasn't had a chance to sign yet, please do before you leave today!"

"Right," said Harry, "shall we get to practicing then? I was thinking, the first thing we should do is 'Expelliarmus'" I smiled. I knew that one well. Though for a second, it made me sad. It reminded me of the first time I met Seamus. He had saved me with that spell. Well, technically a messed up version of it; expellirumus. For a second, I wished that he wasn't behaving like such an idiotic asshole. Because this would have been a great time to tease him about that. And flirt.

"You know, the Disarming charm. I know it's pretty basic, but I've found it really useful-,"

"Oh please," one older boy interrupted, "I don't think Expelliarmus is exactly going to help us against You Know Who, do you?"

``I`ve used it against him," Harry said quietly, "It saved my life in June. But if you think it's beneath you, you can leave,"

He didn't budge.

"Ok. I reckon that we should divide into pairs and practice."

"Cheyenne, you come with me," Allegra grabbed Cheyenne, dragging her to the other end of the tom as far away from Michael Corner as possible. Vanna partnered with Anna. Zetta with Jasleem.

"Hey Kat!" Karina said, "wanna be my partner?"

"Sure!" I agreed and we found ourselves a space.

"Sure!" I agreed. We found ourselves a space.

"Expelliarmus!" Karina exclaimed out of nowhere.

The spell hit my shoulder disarming me and my wand went flying. All on the first try.

'Wow," Harry said, "Karina, that was brilliant!"  
>Karina blushed, "it was nothing,"<p>

"Seriously," I said, "it was brilliant. Most first years can't pull something like that off!" I glanced over to Giovanna who was struggling. Her wand was giving off little red sparks, but nothing more. Even I still had trouble, despite knowing of the spell previously.

"You're too smart,"

"She's right," a voice came behind Karina.

"Smarter than you!" she retorted back at George.

"Woah, woah, Let's not get that far" George said, "Uou're a first year, I'm a seventh year,"

"Expelliarmus!" George was disarmed.

"Hey!"

"The trick is to never doubt your opponent and to always be alert to whatever they may have up their sleeve,"

"Hey! We weren't even dueling! I wasn't ready!"

"You should always be ready!" Karina retorted smugly.

"Fine, Fine. You sure you wanna give this a go?"

"As ever," Karina grinned back and she and George began firing hexes back and forth.

So much for me having a partner.

I wandered around, observing. Hermione kept disarming Ron (to some extent he was letting her win. I went over to my sister and her friends who were standing in a huddle not far away with Anna and Alina.

"Hey!"

Vanna immediately shut up.

"Hey Kat," she said sheepishly. Oh. I knew something was up.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked.

"Just practicing,"

"In a huddle?"

Alina laughed, "Giovanna, you are such a bad liar!"

"What?"

"Come on Giovanna," she urged, "spit it out,"

My sister sighed, "see Ron over there?"

"Yeah?"

"He's cute,"

I looked back at Ron and Hermione. He wasn't bad looking I decided. Not as attractive as Seamus was, but still. Not nad.

"I guess,"

"He's not just cute, he's hot!"

I shrugged.

"Oh come on. You think Seamus is hot!"

"Vanna!"

"What?" Anna asked.

"Nothing,"

"Seamus Finnigan? Really?"

"As if you're no better with your obsession with Fred Weasley," Vanna said to Anna. That shut her up. Vanna giggled.

"What?"

"We are so stupid. Having all these crushes on older Gryffindor boys. And we don't even know them,"

"Wait, I know Seamus," I said, "or rather, knew. I don't know. He still acts like he doesn't know me,"

Vanna smiled apologetically. "But should I talk to him?" She glanced back at Ron.

"If you want to,"

"But how?"

"Er, maybe ask Karina?" I suggested, "She talks to him, I bet. Especially with Harry being her cousin. And even better yet, she talks to his brothers,"

Karina and George were still firing hexes, disarming then jinxing eachother (even though we were technically still supposed to be practicing expelliarmus). How did she know so many spells? And she was muggleborn, for god sakes!

"Maybe," Vanna sighed.

"Oi, Katerina!" Alan called waving. I walked over to him.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well….um..see..we've got a bit of a predicament," he said. I looked over and it became obvious. Patrick was just not right. He was crumoled on the floor, his legs looking oddly contorted. Almost like tentacles, in the way that they offered no support at all. It was as if his limbs had vanished, but that hadn't, had they?

"What did you do?!"

"Erm jelly legs," Alan said, "though I really didn't think of a countercurse,"

Patrick looked at me helplessly. Then glared at Alan.

"I'm sorry mate!"

"I can't walk cuz of you! I swear, once this curse wears off…" He tried to move his legs, but nothing.

"You don't happen to know the counterjinx?" Alan asked. I shook my head.

"What were you thinking anyways? Using spells that you don't even know how to use properly!"

"I don't know, heat of the moment I suppose?"

I shook my head.

"Hey Alicon!" I called. My sister looked at the mention of her name.

"Yes Kat?"

"Do you know the counterjinx for jelly legs?"

"Why?"

"My friend…well…he used it,"

She sighed and came over, muttering something at Patrick who regained feeling in his legs again.

"Ahh," he sighed, struggling to get up, "oh boy,"

"What?"

"Ahh. The bloods all rushing back to my lrgs. Think I'm gonna go sit down a bit,"

"Ok,"

Patrick hobbled away as Alicon shook her head.

"I'm warning you guys. Don't use spells that you don't know. There's no telling what could happen,"

"I told him that,"

Alan sighed, "Yeah. Wasn't thinking. Oops,"

"Oops is right. That jinx could've easily become something else. You'll learn about it later, but there have been serious accidents that have happened as a result of curses mixing,"

"I didn't know that," I said.

"You guys be careful," Alicon warned.

"Will do," Alan agreed, "I think I'm gonna just stick with expelliarmus for now," He looked at me, "partner?"

I hesitated a moment.

"Oh come on! I'm not gonna kill you!"

I raised an eyebrow.

"Alan, you guys almost killed Umbridge with the rate that those rubber ducks were multiplying in her classroom,"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Killing? Now that is an exaggeration,"

"Fine, suffocating Umbridge,"

"For a few minutes,"

"Which could have led to killing her,"

"Hey!"

"Nothing but the truth buddy,"

"I wouldn't hurt ya, I swear,"

"Fine. But if you utter a curse other than expelliarmus, I swear-,"

"Katerina, when have I ever fallen through for you?"

I shook my head.

"Expelliarmus!" he caught me off guard and my wand went flying.

"Alan!"

"What?"

"I wasn't ready!"

"You should always be ready," he winked. I rolled my eyes.

The meeting continued with more practice. By the end of it, a lot of people had mastered the charm. Vanna even managed to get it right once! The only one who was really still having trouble were the first years and Neville.

"Well, that was pretty good," said Harry, "but we've overrun, we'd better leave it here. Same

time, same place next week?"

Nods of agreement went around and with that, the meeting ended.

"See you around Kat," Alan said.

"See you,"


	19. Change Of Heart

Chapter 19

Change of Heart

The year rolled on. October changed to November. The leaves were long gone, snow replacing the, covering Hogwarts in a thick white blanket. The mood was dreary as it moved from November into December. In comparison to last year, 2nd year lacked excitement. Everything about this year pretty much sucked, to say the least. No Triwixard Tournament. No Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. No Yule Ball. Orchestra lacked excitement. Yes, Chrsitmas did mean that there was a performance in Hogsmeade, but that was it. The choir got to do a lot more. They went caroling in Hogsmeade and joined us for the concert which had a surprisingly good turn out. Mum and Dad came. Cheyenne's parents too.

"My, My Katerina!" Dad said as Cheyenne, Allegra and I approached them after the concert ended.

"What Dad?"

"That was a brilliant performance!" he exclaimed over enthusiastically.

"Thanks," I grinned. My Dad turned to Allegra.

"And you! You sang beautifully!"

"Oh. Thank you," she blushed. It was true. Allegra's solos was wonderful.

"Allegra's amazing," I said and she smiled.

"Are your parents here?" I asked her.

"Just my Dad. And my brother came out to watch,"

"Vanna couldn't come. First years aren't allowed out unless they're part of the orchestra or choir,"

"Shame really," Iris said coming up behing Dad, "it would be nice if we were all here,"

"Soon enough. Christmastime is just around the corner!"

"Going to Italy?" Allegra asked. I nodded.

"Yep. Just like every year,"

"Argh, I am so jealous!" Allegra said, "All I'm doing is going to my gran's in Wales. Then sitting at home mostly,"

"Well, you still get to spend time with your grandma,"

"Ha. More like she spends time trying to tell me what to do,"

"She's can't be that bad,"

"Oh yes. She is,"

"My Oma is the sweetest lady you'll ever meet," I said, "she makes these snow balls every year-,"

"Rumballs?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Underage drinking. My, my Katerina," Allegra shook her head.

"Shut up. And it's underage eating. Not drinking. Though that sounds weird…"

"I'll bet they're-," Allegra broke off, her face going into a panic.

"What?"

"Oh my god,"

"What?"

"Michael! He's here!" she exclaimed, looking behind me.

"Where?"

"There! By Iris and Anthony!"

I glanced over and he was standing there next to my sister.

"Wht is he here?" Allegra said.

"Um,"

"Why?" she demanded.

"You're just lucky that you didn't see him in the audience while you were doing your solo,"

She looked nervously over at him.

"Oh my god," she turned her face away.

"What?"

"He was looking! Like right over here!" Her face burned red.

"Well why don't you just go and talk to him?"

She looked at me as if I was mental.

"Are you serious? How about you go talk to Seamus then?"

"He doesn't want to talk to me. Besides, he's not even here,"

"Yeah he is. By Dean and Neville,"

"WHAT?" I spun around and sure enough, there he was. Seamus Finnegan.

In the past few months, I had gone out of my way just to avoid him. I mean, who needs broody moody Seamus the anus? At least that's what I called him. Vanna nearly died of laughter when I told her of this nickname. But it was so true. Every time I saw him he seemed to have this unpenetrateable scowl on his face. Like really, is this all such a big deal? I understand that you don't like Harry Potter. I understand that you want to think for the best; that you don't want to believe that You Know Who is back. No one wants to. And yes, I can agree that the proof that we have isn't much to go on. Really, it is just Harry Potter's word we have to take. But no other explanation is possible. Harry didn't kill Cedric in that maze. Priori Incantatum proved that. So someone else must have. The cup was a portkey. That made sense. It all seems to add up. I wish it didn't, but from what it looks like, Harry's explanation is the only plausible one for what is going on. And there is no telling what sort of danger the wizarding world is in for. All I know is that things have changed and the ministry and its supporters need to look past all this and decide on a solution that would keep the world safe. All they would have to do is swallow their pride.

Seamus definitely needs an attitude adjustment and needs to work on swallowing his own damn pride.

"What is he doing here?" I asked Allegra.

"I've got no clue, but look. He's doing the exact same thing Michael's doing!"

"What?"

"He's looking straight at us,"

I turned and for the first time in months, Seamus and I locked eyes. I swear, I almost died.

"Allegra," I said, ripping my eyes from his gaze, "I don't know,"

"Don't know what?"

"The feelings…I thought that I got over it, you know. I keep telling myself he's a git-and he is- but I-,"

"Why don't you go talk to him?" she asked smugly.

"Allegra!"

"Exactly!"

"Hmph," I shook my head. Why am I acting like this? Seamus is a fifth year. Fifth year, I say. And you, Katerina, are a second year. Just a second year. How does that even add up? He's 15! Almost 16! And you are only 13. What kind of guy would date someone who is 13? But again, you have likes of George Weasley, 17 year old school prankster, going after someone as young as Karina Rookworth. Karina doesn't turn 12 till May! It's sick! That's a 6 year age difference! Though Karina doesn't look or act her age wither. She's super smart. But my point, is that it's not fair! 3 years- not even! That's what Seamus and I have between us. And yet, that's too big a gap for him to deal with. This whole thing is stupid and I don't get it. Why do I like him so much?

"You and I are in the exact same boat," Allegra said.

"You're telling me," I glanced back at Seamus with a sigh. Why couldn't we go back to the way things used to be?

Allegra and the rest of the choir members were called back to the hall to help clear out the risers and music from their performance. I packed up my flute into its case and was putting my sheet music away in its folder when I suddenly heard my name.

"Katerina,"

I turned around, finding myself face to face with that Irish git. I froze.

"Hi," I mustered. I took a second to recover, "what do you want?" I asked snootily.

"You played good," he said.

"Er, yeah," I said, "I think I did rather well,"

His mouth twisted into that little smirk of his. Great, am I amusing him or something?

"I think so too,"

"What do you really want?" I asked acidly. He looked taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"Last time I checked, I was just some stupid second year to you,"

His smirk faded.

"About that Trina…I wanted to talk to you about that,"

"Oh?" my stomach was nearly touching the ground.

"I want to apologize,"

I was shocked. Seamus Finnegan. Swallowing his pride. Now that was something that I most certainly wasn't expecting.

"Then apologize,"

"I was wrong," he said, "the ministry are dungbrained fools,"

"Oh, now you realize it?"

"Well, even you have to admit that the proof isn't much ta go on,"

"Yes, but what made you change your mind?"

"I've just been thinkin'," he replied, "and the ministry's explanation of it is just not even at all. It's just excuses,"

"And lies," I added.

"And lies," he agreed.

"So now you see that?"

"I do," he said, "I guess I was in denial about everything. A lot of people are. I mean, no one wants to think of the possibility of You Know Who being back,"

"I know. I don't want to think about it. It's scary,"

"Damn right. That's why the wizarding world, and frankly, even the muggle world needs to be aware,"

"Yeah. Because we all know that You Know Who hates muggle borns almost as much as muggles themselves,"

"Yep," he sighed, "and frankly I'm not sure what to think,"

"Have you talked to Harry yet?" I asked.

Seamus shook his head, "I'm, gonna. I just wanted to apologize to you first. I don't like not being friends,"

I stood there a moment, shocked. Seamus Finnigen. Admitting he was wrong. It was just weird…especially after months of him sneering and glaring everytime Harry Potter walked by. And the fact that he was even apologizing…that means he cares about me, right? That I actually matter to him? That I am someone important to him?

"I missed being friends too. It was weird not talking,"

"I'm sorry for bein' a complete arse to ya,"

"It's okay," I smiled, "it doesn't matter anymore. We're friends again and friends forgive friends,"

He smiled again, "thanks Trina,"

I blushed. He did it again. Called me Trina. I swear, everytime he does that, my stomach flips.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" Seamus asked.

"We're just going to Italy,"

"Just?"

"Well, I go every year. Its not a big deal,"

"Hmph. I'm just staying at home with me mam,"

"Oh,"

"She ain't gonna like the fact that I'm not backin' up the ministry now," he shook his head.

"She'll change her mind,"

"Maybe eventually. When things really decide to take a turn for the worst. I'm hopin' it don't but who knows what's goin' on out there,"

"What about your Dad?" I asked, "what does he think about all this?"

Seamus' look darkened, "I don't talk to me Dad much,"

"Why not?"

"To put it shortly, he's a muggle. Mam's a witch. She didn't tell him till after I was born,"

"Why?"

"Merlin knows. Anyway, he and I don't see eye to eye. So Mam and I don't talk to him,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Nothin' to be sorry for. He's a git and he knows it. I'm not wastin' my time on people like that,"

I nodded, "I guess,"

He shrugged, "anyways, you have yourself a good holiday, alright?"

"Yeah for sure. You have a good Christmas too!"

I grinned.

"I will. See you round, Trina," with a wave, he headed out of the music hall.

Oh my goodness. What in the world just happened. He actually apologized. He actually cared about our friendship. I smiled to myself. Gosh, the way he had looked at me.

"Katerina!"

I looked around and Allegra was running towards me.

"Oh my god! What did he say?"

I laughed, "he came to apologize,"

"Are you serious?"

"Mhm!" I squealed.

"That's awesome! So now does he believe Harry Potter's side?"

"Seems like it. About time too. The Daily Prophet is a bunch of bogus,"

"I know," Allegra said, "so you guys are friends again?"

"Yep!"

"You look so happy,"

"I am,"

"I wish Michael would come around," she sighed, "he's annoying me. Honestly. He's dating all these other girls and from what I've heard, none of them have ever been serious. And the I catch him staring all the time. I want to ask him what his deal is. If he has something to say, he should say it! I am so done with him!"

"Allegra, listen. Michael Corner is what Iris calls a manwhore. I think that you deserve much better,"

She sighed, "Boys are stupid,"

"That's true,"

"Speaking of stupidity, did you hear what Alan and Patrick did?" she asked.

"Pulled another prank?"

"You would think the rubber duck incident was bad. Think again. This time it was a dung bomb in Umbridge's office,"

"How did they-?"

"I'm not even gonna ask. Anyhow, it got into her office and it stank up the place,"

I laughed, "they're getting good at this. They're starting to steal the spotlight from the Weasley twins,"

"Agreed. Alan especially. He's pretty much the mastermind behinf all of the plans,"

"He's ridiculous," I agreed, "but smart. He knows what he's doing and somehow managed to get away with it,"

"They should seriously band together with Fred and George. Imagine what would happen if they all plotted something!'

"Yeah, for sure,"

But truly, my mind was on other things. Seamus came and apologized. That meant something, didn't it? That meant that yes, he really did appreciate our friendship. That I was important enough to want in his life. Even as a friend. And that's enough for me.

And I was happy.


End file.
